Artemis Fowl is here for a visit
by siblingloveF2
Summary: Hey guys so this is a Roleplay/script of a Artemis fowl meets miraculous ladybug. My friend Master Jarrus and I did it. I did more ML&CN while they did AF. We hope you enjoy. Weird update schedule. T to be safe
1. Day 1

**AN Hey guys Lolo here so I know I said I wasn't going to do any new stories but this is not really a story. One of my friends and I got bored so we started writing this about half way through we ended up roleplaying. Neither one of us know how that happened. This was a lot of fun to write so as soon as "chapter 2" is done I will upload it. We were working on this during school as we are both homeschooled but go somewhere else to do our school and we sit next to each other. My friend asked me to only refer to them as Master Jarrus so that is all the information I am giving about them. So enjoy I sure had a lot of fun writing this, we could barely stop giggling.**

Chapter One

(Scene starts at the school Artemis's mother is forcing him to go, he arrives with Butler, Marinette is surprisingly early)

Alya: Marinette you're early.

Marinette: Yeah. (Blushes)

Alya: Did you hear about the new guy.

Marinette: New guy?

(Adrien walks up)

Adrien: There is a new guy?

Alya: He's from Ireland.

Adrien: Oh, Artemis Fowl. He is always in a _fowl_ mood.

Marinette: (dread) Did you just make a pun?

Adrien: Is that a problem.

Marinette: (wearing fake grin) N-not at all.

Adrien: Ok, so yeah Artemis has a big ego he is a criminal and doesn't go anywhere without his bodyguard.

Alya: Like you with Gorilla?

Adrien: Hey, I try to ditch him, but Artemis doesn't even go into a room if Butler doesn't check it out.

Marinette: W-wait, Butler.

Adrien: That is what the Fowls call him.

(Nino walks up)

Nino: Hey dude and dudettes what are you all talking about.

Alya: The new kid.

Nino: Oh, cool, is it a he or she?

Adrien: Remember, that Irish kid that was at the park.

Nino: Him?! No not at all.

Adrien: Yeah, I saw him talking to his ring.

(Marinette looks surprised but is paying closer attention to what Adrien is saying)

Marinette: H-his ring?

Adrien: Yeah.

Alya: Do you think Fowl might be Paris's feline hero?

Adrien: (laughs) Please all he cares about is gold and himself.

Marinette: A-Adrien h-have you met him b-before?

Adrien: Well not exactly, but I heard him talking to a waitress and she ran away crying

Marinette: Maybe she wasn't crying because of him, we girls are very emotional, maybe she was having a bad day

Adrien: You know, you're right Marinette.

Marinette: Well let's hope he isn't another Chloe.

Adrien: Hey, Chloe isn't perfect, she is dealing with stuff.

(Everyone gives him a 'really' look)

Alya: She is the cause for most of the Akuma attacks.

Adrien: Well did you, ever think about what might be going on her life, that makes her act like that.

Marinette: W-well no one really has.

Adrien: Then maybe, you guys, should cut her some slack.

(Artemis walks up with Butler he is wearing his usual attire)

Artemis: Butler, do you know why mother put me in this school.

Butler: She wants you to act normal, Artemis, at least she didn't make you wear that outfit she got you when you were working on the project.

Artemis: Butler, will you avoid bringing up my Atlantis Complex

Butler: Yes sir

Artemis: Thank you, old friend.

Nino: Yo new kid, in the suit.

(Artemis glances towards them and Butler looks at them, looking for weapons)

Artemis: (annoyed) my name is not new kid, it is Artemis Fowl the Second, and I prefer to be addressed as Artemis.

Adrien: (to Marinette) so do you still think that waitress was, just having a 'bad day' now?

Marinette: Give him a chance he might just need a friend (she then realizes who she is talking to) I-I mean he is p-probably just nervous, y-you remember your first day here d-don't you.

Adrien: Fine, but I still don't like him.

Marinette: Hello, Artemis, I'm Marinette.

Artemis: Hello, Miss Marinette.

Marinette: Oh, just Marinette,

Artemis: Alright, Marinette, quite the interesting name, it means-

Marinette: I know what it means.

Adrien: I don't.

Artemis: The one who rises.

Adrien: Marinette, your name is a pun.

Marinette: I know, why do you think, I hate puns

Adrien: I thought you didn't mind them

Marinette: They're alright it's just my last name means from bread and my parents work at a bakery.

Adrien: Yeah I guess that would be annoying.

Alya: Hey that's a cool ring where did you get it.

Artemis: A small friend gave it to me.

Marinette: A small friend.

Artemis: Yes.

Alya: What is this small friend's name?

Artemis: I'd rather not tell.

Marinette: Sworn to secrecy?

Artemis: Yes, and if I tell they'll wipe my mind.

Marinette: (thoughts) could this guy be Chat Noir? He looks different but maybe the transformation makes him look different.

Adrien: (thoughts) is he a Chat Noir fan? Of course he is, I'm pawsome.

Marinette: So how long have you been in Paris?

Artemis: A few months, I was visiting my friend Minerva.

Butler: I believe she still has a crush on you sir

Artemis: Please Butler, Minerva is two years older than me.

Butler: Sir, she idolized you for years.

Alya: Where have you been staying?

Artemis: The-

Chloe: ADRIKINS!

Adrien: (Sarcasm) Oh joy.

Nino: Say goodbye to personal space, dude.

Adrien: This is what I get, for letting my father turn me into a model.

Artemis: The sacrifices of having money.

Adrien: Yeah, except you don't have girls flirting with you.

Artemis: One of the many joys of being a prodigy.

(Chloe is now behind Adrien and gives him a hug)

Adrien: Hi Chloe.

Chloe: (to Artemis) who are you?

Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl the Second, and you must be Miss Chloe Bourgeois, although for how your father fawns over you I would expect you would have more self-respect than flirting with someone just because they are in possession of more money than you.

Chloe: How dare you insult me like that, I'm calling my daddy on you and he is the mayor of Paris, so he can have you kicked out.

Artemis: I highly doubt that, Miss Bourgeois seeing as your father has been using his position to appease his greediness, (to Marinette) Well, Marinette, it has been nice conversing with you perhaps we could talk again.

Marinette: Purrhaps we could _chat_ again sometime.

(Artemis walks inside after Butler does)

Alya: Girl, I think he likes you

Adrien: (thoughts) Wait, likes her, no way am I not going to let him near Marinette… because, I don't want him treating her the way he treated Chloe… I think that's why, any way

Marinette: It's probably that he just thinks that I'll be a good friend (her thoughts) If he is Chat, it would explain why he acted like that but then again maybe he just wants to be friends, and if he is Chat and he didn't get that pun then I'll… I'll hang him from the top of the Eiffel Tower with my Yo-yo. But first let's see how he reacts at tonight's patrol.

(Time skip. Lunch. Artemis is leaving the school, Marinette 'accidently' bumps into him)

Marinette: Sorry, sorry. I am such a klutz, (looks him in the eye) Artemis, was it.

Artemis: Yes, and you should probably get different shoes seeing how most people trip because of their shoes.

Marinette: Really?

Artemis: Yes, usually an untied shoelace, but sometimes the shoe in general is the real problem.

Marinette: I'll look into that.

(Adrien sees them talking, he walks over)

Adrien: Marinette!

Marinette: A-Adrien

Adrien: (thoughts) Has she always stuttered when she talks to me (talking) Hey Marinette, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, I mean, I just realized how much we don't really hang out I thought that it would be nice… you know just you me for a walk in the park sometime.

Marinette: A-a-a walk in the p-park.

(Alya walks up)

Alya: Hey guys, Adrien, what did you do to Mari she looks broken.

Adrien: I just asked if we could hang out, since all the other time we've hung out one on one someone is akumatized.

Artemis: Wouldn't you know when there is an akuma, Agreste.

Adrien: Why would I know, Fowl.

Artemis: You really don't know, fascinating.

Marinette: Adrien, what is he talking about?

Adrien: I don't know, Artemis, what are you talking about?

Artemis: Never mind, that is something you need to figure out on your own.

(He walks out the door)

Adrien: Wait. Where is he going?

Alya: Adrien, do you have any idea of what he could be referring to?

Adrien: Not a clue.

Alya: Hey Mari, did he say anything that might hint that he was Chat Noir?

Adrien: He's not Chat Noir.

Alya: How do you know?

Adrien: I uh… I'm friends with Chat Noir.

Marinette: R-really, is that how you kn-new that I helped him with the Evillustrator?

Adrien: Yeah, that's exactly how I knew?

Alya: Funny that you mention that you are friends with Chat, 'cause Mari is friends with Ladybug.

Marinette: Well, I'm not exactly friends with her, I just happen to be acquainted with her.

Adrien: Cool, I wish, I could get to know Ladybug better, I've met her a few times but we never really talked much.

Marinette: R-really, w-well, she wants t-to talk to y-you more a-also.

Adrien: Cool.

Alya: If you want to talk to LB Adrien then you went to the right girl, that interview with Ladybug, I got awhile back, Marinette set up.

Marinette: Well it wasn't that hard, I mean, she really enjoys seeing how many people appreciate her efforts to save Paris.

Adrien: Chat Noir is the same way.

Marinette: Y-you said that you're f-friends with Chat, right.

Adrien: Yeah.

Marinette: Do you know his identity?

Adrien: Well… um.

Marinette: I'll take that as a no, therefore Alya's suspicion could be correct.

Adrien: (thoughts) I want to tell Marinette the truth, but I can't. Why does this have to be so difficult?

(Scene switch to Artemis at the Le Grand Paris. Chloe and her father are at the door Artemis starts walking up to them)

Chloe: That's him Daddy, the one who insulted me.

Artemis: Please, I know a lot more about your father's crimes Ms. Bourgeois.

Andre: I highly doubt that, Artemis, it is childish to even pretend to know.

Artemis: The only thing you use Paris' money is for your own greediness not for Paris herself. You and your daughter both have caused many of the Akumas that are attacking Paris yet you do nothing to help or stop them. It is curious that you are even still Mayor after all many places now have rules that do not allow anyone to stay in charge for as long as you have I would have thought that Paris was the same but I guess not. Also you had just admitted it, and I had Butler recording it.

(Marinette runs up)

Marinette: Hey Artemis, Chloe, Mayor Bourgeois.

Artemis: Marinette, it is _miraculous_ to see you again. The Mayor and I were just having a talk.

Marinette: (thoughts) knew it, he is Chat Noir. He may not make as many puns as before, but why is he making it obvious? Does he know I am Ladybug, or is it to Marinette he is talking to?

(Screams come from the distance)

Marinette: Is that an Akuma? (She pulls out her phone when she got a notification) Yes, it is I just got a notification from the Ladyblog. The Akuma is calling herself the Obliviosa

(They all started running towards where the Akuma was)

(Akuma comes out, Marinette runs and hides turns into Ladybug runs out to start fighting. Artemis is nowhere to be seen Chat Noir shows up. They fight Ladybug and Chat Noir wins both fist bump and runs off Marinette runs back out and runs into Artemis)

Marinette: Artemis, hey I can't believe that an Akuma was upset because so many people were oblivious, what were her powers anyway?

Artemis: I believe, if you were hit with the beam she produced from her hands then you would know everything (thoughts) yet you seem unaffected.

Marinette: (thoughts) I asked him that question to test him, after all he was nowhere to be seen when the Akuma was out and I ran off to transform. Just who is Artemis Fowl?

Artemis: If you are collecting data for your friend who runs the LadyBlog, I can assure you, Marinette, I am not Chat Noir

(Marinette looks dumbfounded)

Artemis: You are also probably wondering how I know about her powers, well there was a live stream from the Ladyblog till your friend was hit. (He pauses to let the information sink in, then he continues) Also Marinette only those who do not overanalyze are aware of who you are.

(He walks away and Marinette realizes that Butler was across the street)

Tikki: Marinette, he is too mean to be Chat Noir.

Marinette: I don't know, maybe he is pretending because he doesn't want me to know.

Tikki: Remember how Chat reacted during the incident with Lady Wi-Fi, he wanted you to know his identity too.

Marinette: I guess you are right Tikki, but I still think he is a likely candidate not that Alya will let me think differently.

Tikki: True, Marinette, but just remember, Chat Noir may be someone you see every day, but don't realize, the magic of the miraculous prevents most people from seeing. Only certain people who know certain things will be able to see through the magic.

Marinette: Like what kind of things?

Tikki: I'm not supposed to tell you this but, fairies, elves, dwarves they are all real and they have magic similar to the Miraculous and those that have used can see through the Miraculous' magic I don't know if that is the case with Artemis but I…

Marinette: You need me to find out.

Tikki: Yes, if he got a hold of that magic he will be the most powerful being on Earth and the only thing that could stop him is the-

Marinette: The Miraculous.

(Time skip, end of the school day. Marinette sees Artemis with Butler, he is talking to his 'ring', she walks up to him)

Marinette: Interesting ring Artemis, I suppose since you know one of my secrets, I get to know one of yours

Artemis: (frowns for a moment) I wouldn't be that much of a mastermind, if I told my secrets, now would I, Marinette… or do you prefer your other name, since it isn't a pun.

Marinette: Marinette is just fine, and I only want one secret.

Artemis: I am a former criminal mastermind.

Marinette: Are you sure about, 'former'

Artemis: If you think I am Hawkmoth, then I can assure you that is not the case.

Marinette: I wasn't implying you were Hawkmoth, because I already know that he is an adult male, I was just making sure that with you being a "criminal mastermind" you wouldn't hurt my friends.

Artemis: I may have to read about being a good friend, but I know what it is like to see them suffer.

Marinette: OK I am sorry, I accused you like that but I just wanted confirmation.

Artemis: I assume, your kwami broke the rules and told you about fairies then and… our misunderstandings then.

Marinette: She told me a bit, but not a whole lot.

Artemis: Alright Marinette, how about I propose a deal, I keep your secret and you keep mine and please don't tease me about being able to speak Gnomish.

Marinette: You have a deal, Artemis.

Butler: You understand, that if you tell anyone then we will have to tell the LEP.

Marinette: The what?

Artemis: Fairy police, my friend, Holly Short, is a part of it.

Marinette: Ah.

(Tikki pops her head out of Marinette's purse)

Tikki: How come you can see through the magic of the Miraculous?

Artemis: Time travel, I was able to steal a small amount of magic, but I used all of it to try to save my mother, when I thought she was dying.

Marinette: That's so sad what happened, is she alright?

Artemis: She's fine, in fact, she is the reason why I am going to, Francois Du-point.

Marinette: Oh, do you like it here though?

Artemis: I wish it was more challenging, but then again, I did get detention for hacking the school computers in first grade to make test questions harder

Marinette: Wait, you hacked… never mind, I probably will need you to explain over again before I get it.

Butler: You're right, he often has to explain to me several times then I usually given up trying to understand.

Marinette: (giggles)

(Adrien is talking to Nino, he hears Marinette giggling and looks to see her with Artemis)

Nino: Dude, if I didn't know better I would think you're jealous of the new dude.

Adrien: I'm not jealous, I just… I don't want him to treat her how he treated Chloe

Nino: Dude, Chloe was hanging off of you like your backpack, he got her off of you.

Adrien: What if Alya was hanging off of you like that, and he said that to her.

Nino: Alya isn't Chloe, Dude, plus she would have punched him, before I could do anything to stop her.

Adrien: Good point, what if he said it Juleka.

Nino: Juleka would never hang off of anyone like that. Dude, just admit it you are jealous.

Adrien: I am not (thoughts) If he says anything to make her upset, then I'll know what _cataclysm_ does to a human.

Nino: (skeptical look to Adrien) If you say so, dude, but no one is buying it.

Adrien: Why would I be jealous of (disgust) _him._

Nino: Dude, I don't know, it is you who glares at him, not me. And, dude, what is up with the disgust, he seems cool to me.

Adrien: I just don't want him to hurt Mari.

Nino: I would be more worried about his bodyguard hurting you, if you glare at him one more time.

Adrien: I doubt he will hurt me Nino.

(Alya jumps from behind the wall with her phone on record)

Alya: (shark like grin on her face) so are you jealous, because you just admitted to glaring at him and you called Marinette, Mari

Adrien: (blushes) No I am not jealous, he just rubs me the wrong way.

(Skeptical looks all around)

Alya: Mmhmm right, I will let you think that for a while.

Adrien: Wait is your phone on record?

Alya: Yeah and I'm sending Marinette the recording.

Adrien: (he pales) Why do you have to torture me like that, Alya.

Alya: So you are jealous.

Adrien: No.

Alya: Are ya sure?

Adrien: As sure as can be.

Alya: Then why, are you still glaring at him?

Adrien: Why is your phone still on record?

Alya: Because, I am a reporter, and this is juicy info, imagine tomorrow, this front cover 'Adrien Agreste, the famous son of Gabriel Agreste and model, has a crush on baker's daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng' people would go wild.

Adrien: (blushing really hard) I-I-I d-don't like M-Marinette l-like that.

Alya: Alright, fine, sure, see if she believes you.

Adrien: Don't tell her, it could ruin our friendship.

Alya: So you do like her?

Adrien: (panicked) Hey, look it's Ladybug. (He points to the top of the building across the street from them they look he runs)

Alya: (throws the hand without her phone) Where!? Argh he tricked me. That's it Agreste you are going down for that

Nino: wow Alya, chill, you just got evidence that he likes her

Alya: that's right (cackles) better watch the Ladyblog Agreste because there is going to be a special addition

Nino: (backs away slowly) should I be scared?

Alya: for Adrien

Nino: or me whichever works

Alya: true they are going to hear that whole conversation

Nino: I am just going to hide for a couple months sweetheart

Alya: good idea

Nino: bye (thoughts) I feel you Adrien, girls are scary

(Elsewhere Adrien shivers)

Adrien: why do I get the feeling of utter terror?

Plagg: because you made a girl mad, and she has viewers from all over Paris, plus you haven't fed me

(Back to Marinette and Artemis, at her parents' bakery)

Marinette: hello maman, papa

Artemis: my mother would enjoy youmas child

Marinette: why is that?

Artemis: she argues with me over whether I should call her mum or mother

Marinette: which side are you on?

Artemis: mother

Marinette: Wow usually it is the other way around

Artemis: exactly, she wants me to be normal when she isn't normal herself

Butler: excuse me asking this, but does anyone who lives in Fowl Manor, normal

Artemis: valid point, I will bring that up next time

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: Marinette who is your new friend

Marinette: Oh, Maman this is Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard, Butler

Artemis: well actually I am the second Artemis Fowl my father is the first and Butler's real name is confidential because he is in all countries by one name or another Mrs. Dupain-Cheng

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: Oh, um… well I suppose it comes with the job of being a bodyguard. Oh and just call me Sabine, all of Marinette's friends do

Artemis: your daughter and you are alike but then again most parents and offspring are

Marinette: Thank many people say we are similar but… I am not entirely sure you were complimenting me there

Artemis: sorry I developed a habit of showing no emotion, especially after… my Atlantis Complex

Marinette: it is fine. And what do you mean Atlantis Complex

Artemis: you wouldn't believe me

Marinette: really now

Artemis: you would think my head is still stuck in _fairy_ tales

Marinette: You'll tell me in the end

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: Marinette! That was rude.

Artemis: it's quite alright I've dealt with Jon Spiro before, Marinette is not holding me in a cell until I give her an Eternity Code

Marinette: Artemis is a child prodigy so he says things that don't sound French

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: Oh alright just don't act like that in front of me again young lady

Marinette: yes maman, and Artemis is the Atlantis Complex similar to Child Prodigy Syndrome

Artemis: almost exact

Marinette: (to Butler) wow and you had to deal with that

Butler: he sent me on a wild goose chase to Mexico

Marinette: lucky you I heard it can be strange

Butler: when I found him in Iceland

Artemis: you didn't find me on Iceland you started searching for me on Iceland because of the Project

Marinette: I am just going to walk away because I am so lost in this conversation and I am not sure I want to know at the moment

Artemis: yes how about we drop the subject of Atlantis Complex

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: I agree with that how about you come get something to snack on

Artemis: do you have caviar

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: no we do not sorry

Marinette: we have desserts and such

Artemis: I dislike desserts

Marinette: how can you like caviar but not… never mind probably something I don't want to know again

Butler: actually no one knows why he doesn't like them it is just an Artemis thing, both of them

Marinette: so moving on from that what you want to do

Artemis: (the grin that makes people expect vampire fangs from his mouth) do you have a computer

Marinette: yeah I have one in my room for my designs and school work why?

Artemis: you just have to trust me

Marinette: (eyes him warily) okay just don't break it follow me

(They walk up to Marinette's overly pink room with pictures and posters of Adrien hanging on the wall)

Artemis: (sarcasm) you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Adrien would you

Marinette: (blushes) no of course not they are for my designs

Artemis: (sarcasm) right, (he moves her mouse and her screen saver pops up) you don't even have a password

Marinette: (turns pink as Tikki) S-shut up

Artemis: you have to get password, because I plan on making it possible for you to track akuma's and it will link to your phone

Marinette: (eyes widen) you can do that?

Artemis: it's quite simple really (he starts typing rapidly) all you have to do is hack Paris Traffic Cameras and erase all trace

Marinette: (sarcasm) simple right forgot

Artemis: (smugly) done

Marinette: WHAT, wow that was quick

Artemis: it was elementary, really, all you had to do was know the Mayor's passwor-

Marinette: (blinks) did you just quote Sherlock Holmes?

Artemis: No, Sherlock could never pull off something like this he lived in the 19th century, as I was saying the mayor's password would be what he loves the most, Chloe, and he would have similar passwords for everything else

Marinette: that flew right over my head but I am just going to nod and move on

Artemis: all you needed was to type Chloe in the first one the his nicknames for her in the other ten

Marinette: right got it

(Tapping at her trapdoor, Chat noir opens it and pops his head down)

Chat Noir: hey purrincess how are you toda- is that Artemis Fowl, purrincess don't you know I'm allergic to birds

Artemis: (sarcasm) how amusing, (normal) although you are only allergic to pigeons

(Giggling comes from the distance)

Chat Noir: I am actually allergic to all feathers not just pigeon feathers, that includes chickens who hide behind high IQs

Marinette: Chat that wasn't nice

Artemis: it's quite alright Marinette as I stated to your mother earlier I am used to it and have had worse than childish and petty insults from _Alley_ cats

Marinette: both of you knock it off

Artemis: fine, since it would be polite and you have been a gracious hostess

Chat Noir: oh no, I am not dropping this, he called me an alley cat, I am much better than them

Marinette: Chat you are being awfully childish and you are acting quite rude to my friend

Chat: since when were you friends with criminals have you seen his record it started when he was 8 years old

Mariette: Chat stop this is unlike you. You are usually better than this

Artemis: I think I know what is wrong

Chat: what would you know about me?

Marinette: CHAT! Stop this instant.

Artemis: you like Marinette and you are worried I'll hurt her also the UN only has my partial record

Chat: I just want her to be safe _Fowl_ and I don't think she is safe anywhere near you

Marinette: is anyone listening to me

Artemis: I am sorry Marinette I am trying to resolves this peacefully without butler cutting in

Marinette: Chat, Artemis is correct he is trying to stop this fight but you just keep dragging it back

Chat: princess, the Russian Mafia are scared of him

Marinette: that may be true but it is in the past I believe that Artemis has changed and you should trust me on this. If not you can leave

Chat: Prin-Mari please I saw how he treated Chloe and I don't want him treating you like that

Marinette: but I am not Chloe chat he has no reason to treat me like that so you have no reason to treat him like how you are

Artemis: I blackmailed a friend once and I've hated myself even though she forgave me and I would never do it again

Marinette: See Chat he has changed, I-I want you to leave

Chat: princess?

Marinette: NOW CHAT (runs off sobbing)

Artemis: really, Adrien why did you make your friend cry

(He leaves, but you can guess Chat's expression Artemis goes downstairs into Marinette's living room)

Artemis: Are you ok?

Marinette: (stopped crying sounds like she is about to start again) Fine, I just can't believe he was being so rude to you!

Artemis: Please don't start crying again, I never what to do when girls are crying.

Marinette: (smile and chuckles) not many boys do these days

Artemis: that and why mother wants me to be normal seems to be the only thing I can't grasp

Marinette: I guess girls are difficult to understand (Sighs) Chloe and I used to be friends then one day she just started bullying me no reason

Artemis: I wonder if it has everything to do with her mother, I notice that she is never at the Le Grand Paris

Marinette: She went missing about a year ago

Artemis: Now, I feel guilty about how I treated her.

Marinette: Don't be she deserved it, she is always being harsh towards others and hanging on to Adrien like that it's so annoying!

Artemis: five years ago the Russian Mafia destroyed the Fowl Star, my father was believed dead and my mother started suffering from depression. Two years after that I was twelve I kidnapped Holly for a ransom to fund a search for my father. The People paid the money, I asked Holly to heal my mother, and on return I gave have a portion of the ransom back. I was forced to see a psychiatrist for several months, several retired early. I got an email from the Mafia one day and it was a video of man with a sign around his neck that said in Russian 'Hello Son'

Marinette: what happened to him?

Artemis: the Mafia thinks I shot him, but it was a small bag of water and my blood.

Marinette: So you shot a bag of water and blood, to make people think you killed your father. Is he all right now?

Artemis: He lost his leg, but besides that he is fine, and the bag was more of capsule, it was fairy technology you would have to see for it to make sense,

Marinette: Ah makes sense. Oh it is starting to get dark out that reminds me you never did tell us where you were staying Chloe cut you off earlier

Artemis: Le Grand Paris

Marinette: I am sure if you wanted to Maman would let you stay here instead since your "talk" with Mayor Bourgeois didn't look to good when I showed up

Artemis: I doubt he will do anything. My family is very powerful

Marinette: Alright do you need me to show you out or do you think you are good

Butler: I'll have my sister bring the limo

Artemis: she won't be driving would she?

Butler: No, she loves drama to much since she did wrestling.

(Artemis visibly relaxes)

Marinette: Is this another thing I don't want to know?

Artemis: she was the Jade Princess and loves making drama out of everything

Marinette: kind of sounds like me actually I over dramatize almost everything

Artemis: she drives recklessly hoping it will cause a car chase with the police

Marinette: You saw my room didn't you Alya says it makes me look like a stalker, which I am not.

Artemis: (sarcasm) right you are a normal girl who has hormones

Marinette: (blushes beet red) Oh, hush you

Artemis: you can't even talk to him normally

Marinette: oh, as if you don't get crushes

Artemis: Once and I was going through puberty, but since then not really

Marinette: What about that girl that you were talking about earlier, Minnie was it?

Artemis: Minerva, and that was before I got stuck in another dimension for three years, know it is feels weird and uncomfortable when I'm near her.

Marinette: so you did like her

Artemis: when I was going through puberty

Butler: what about Holly

Artemis: Orion has a crush on her, not me!

Butler: according to Orion, you feel the same feelings you just showed them differently

Artemis: Orion, also was looking for magic pebbles in Iceland

Marinette: Who is Orion?

Artemis: Nobody of importance

Butler: I think your alternate pers-

Artemis: Butler, please

Marinette: I want to hear this it sounds promising

Artemis: No

Marinette: (turns to Butler) please tell me this story

Butler: Artemis is my employer and I was only there for half of it

Marinette: who was there for the whole thing?

Butler no one was except Artemis, but Holly and Foaly were there for the Orion parts

Artemis: Butler, please don't continue. I do not need her teasing about like Foaly does

Marinette: Pretty soon it may be too late for that, you really need to go though Patrol starts in…. Oh no 10 minutes have you really been here that long?

Artemis: You weren't aware of that

Marinette: I am almost always late for school I am terrible with time

Artemis: Well perhaps, we could pick you up, your house is on the route

Marinette: it would most possibly give people heart attacks if I am always on time or early if only it would work on Chloe

Artemis: I'm always on time, and it would save you detention,

Butler: Sir, your mother wants to see the school so she'll be driving with us tomorrow

(Artemis is a shade paler than usual)

Artemis: I will be willing to give you a ride after my mother isn't with us

Marinette: Is she really that bad?

Artemis: She will try to set us up

Marinette: Even though I already like someone

Artemis: my mother persuaded me to wear jeans and a T-shirt once

Marinette: I-I don't have anything to say to that

Artemis: Well I best be going, since you have that, 'homework'

Marinette: right homework

(Later that night, Artemis is picked up and Chat Noir and Ladybug have completed their Patrol and is talking on top of the Eiffel Tower)

Chat: M'Lady I need help

Ladybug: Yes Chat?

Chat: I made a friend mad at me when I was concerned about a guy she was hanging out with

Ladybug: What did she say about the guy (thoughts) He is talking about earlier with Artemis and I

Chat: that he has changed but I looked at his record and it started when he was 8, and he said that wasn't even the whole record!

Ladybug: Chat I would wait it out and see if he does anything to hurt your friend then you can go all out but otherwise...

Chat: Leave him alone

Ladybug: Exactly

Chat: I know that's what I should do but, I just I feel like I can't trust him. He is a Fowl and they have criminals for years.

Ladybug: Look Chat it is your choice but if you hurt him what will your friend think? Are you ready for them to be angry with you?

Chat: No, but I don't want her to be hurt either, and I know her as my identity but it just makes it harder

Ladybug: (thoughts) wait what? (To Chat) Chat it is your choice but just think it out for a while watch how they act around each other before you do anything maybe he really has changed and maybe not just wait a week or two.

Chat: what if he is acting

Ladybug: I know you don't want your friend to be hurt but maybe they are getting hurt just because of a fight you two may have over this. Maybe you are hurting them not the guy

Chat: How do yo- you talk to Marinette didn't you

Ladybug: (thoughts) oh….. (To Chat) No why?

Chat: the only person other than Marinette who knew about that was… Artemis! Are you friends with him just like Marinette is!

Ladybug: Chat what are you talking about I haven't talked to either of them today (thoughts) I am so busted aren't I

Chat: then how do you know we had a fight?

Ladybug: I didn't I said possible fight like in the future. Wait you already had a fight?! (Thoughts) that should work

(Chat shoulders slump down)

Chat: yeah

Ladybug: Oh Chatton

Chat: I didn't want to but Artemis was there and I just wanted to rip him apart (thoughts) maybe Artemis is right and I do like Marinette like that

Ladybug: Like I said before Mon Minou talk it out and see what happens

Chat: ok, you wouldn't mind if I cut patrol early to talk to her would you

Ladybug: Silly Kitty we have been done for a while I need to go before people get suspicious

Chat: k

(He runs and uses his baton to leap off the tower)

Ladybug: Goodnight Mon Minou (thoughts) now I need to go before Chat gets there. Why does he always have a crush on me?

(Ladybug jumps off of the Eiffel Tower and gets home and detransforms seconds before Chat Noir gets there)

Marinette: Chat Noir?! Why are you here?

Chat: I'm sorry about earlier I just really don't want him to hurt you purrincess

Marinette: I understand your concern Chat, but I can take care of myself

Chat: I know, but I just- I just… WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT!

Marinette: shhh my parents

Chat: sorry

Marinette: It is okay just remember that it is almost midnight they are asleep

Chat: Why are you still up?

Marinette: I got caught up in another design again

Chat: silly purrincess no wonder you are always late for school

Marinette: Wait how do you know about me always being late?

Chat: uh… my friend Adrien told me

Marinette: (thoughts) he lied to me of course I would have bought that if he didn't tell Ladybug about knowing me (to chat) oh ok I forgot Adrien said he knew you

Chat: yeah we're pretty close, almost like brothers

Marinette: really (thoughts) could it be Nino but he likes Alya

Chat: (thoughts) that was a close one (to Marinette) Yeah we've been friends for awhile

Marinette: how long? (Thoughts) please don't be Nino please don't be Nino

Chat: uh… a few years

Marinette: (thoughts) It doesn't sound as if it would be Nino as they have only known each other for this year but then again Nino and Chat have been in the same place but Adri- No Marinette there is no way that Adrien is Chat Noir, not that I would mind (to Chat) How long is a few years

Chat: Before his mother…

Marinette: Oh (thoughts) well there's that no way Nino is Chat it would be weird if he had a crush on both sides of me

Chat: yeah, so… are we good now?

Marinette: yes…. well, this is awkward now

Chat: yeah it is… I don't want you to be late for school tomorrow so bye

Marinette: (giggles) Yeah well I am getting tired. Goodnight Chat

Chat: Goodnight princess

(He leaves and Marinette smiles and goes to sleep)

 **23 pages guys 23 pages, at least on Word documents on Goggle docs there are like 36 pages, but woooooooow this is the longest thing I have ever written or been a part of. Woooooow 23 pages and 6522 words.**


	2. Us being silly

**An Hey guys Lolo here just thought you guys might want a little extra so I added some of our conversations from the next chapter Master Jarrus always erases them *pouts* They are gonna kill me when they see this so goodbye forever guys this might be the last you see me at least I won't die till sometime mid January wait that means they are gonna kill me before I turn 16 *screams* well enjoy. Oh BTW LG is me MJ is Master Jarrus. Mostly just us being silly. We need a life. If you see something like this {-LG} it is a comment I make without MJ seeing it. They are gonna freaking murder me. We also refers to the characters by shorten names or nicknames**

 **Adri - Adrien**

 **Arty - Artemis**

 **Mari/Mar - Marinette**

 **Oh before I forget we may refer to a spectre 6 they are** **Rebel Spectre 6** **on**

 **Just so you know this was hard to get behind their back they are still gonna kill me**

LG:*sees Master Jarrus's spelling cringes and covers eyes*

MJ:Fixed it

LG:It has happened multiple times

MJ:It may be worse tonight because I have to take a nebulizer treatment and they make me shake

LG:*screams in terror* WORSE?! Oh Lord help me now. You *bleeped out*{sorry don't want you to know Master Jarrus's gender [smiles creepily]} are gonna give me a heart attack

MJ:Baymax: my hands are equipped-

LG:GET OUT OF HERE BAYMAX WRONG FANDOM!

MJ:But fits this conversation, plus your spelling isn't perfect either

LG:I never claimed it was besides either my phone or I fixes it before you really see it, usually, sometimes it is even on purpose or the laptop is being a ahou and misses keys that I typed

MJ:I never said you claimed it was I meant that we both make mistakes in spelling

LG:I know, but I am a grammar nazi well spelling nazi

MJ:You and Spectre 6 (crosses arms and pouts)

LG:Love ya too

MJ: :-)

LG:Now, BACK TO THE STORY *star wars theme plays in background* [turns around] how did that happen I don't even like Star wars

MJ:Sorry gtg eat dinner :( be back soon {*looks at time hour later* how long does it take to eat dinner-LG}

LG:I was eating and typing earlier XD {Bout this time we have 46 pages in all, all 3 chappies}

The Alley cat comment was me btw if you are reading this after next chappie is out if you are reading this before well then you are gonna have to come back and read the next chappie huh *evil cackling* {couldn't resist-LG}

LG:Oh my gosh we have a follower! They are Ktteddy oh my gosh I am freaking out. We have a follower {1 hour later what-how long does it take to eat 1 meal seriously people-LG}

LG:Hello you thinking of coming back anytime soon hello

LG:Come out come out wherever you are I don't know what to type next

{at this point it was 2 hours of waiting for MJ to finish eating dinner and I got bored so all I did was send quotes to them they must hate me when they see them}

*reading another author's page and sees something funny* (thinks we need to find a way to add that in) To the World you are just one person, to one person you are the World {find someway to add this-LG}

Life isnt trying to pass me by its trying to run me over {my mom is the driver-LG}

I didnt trip i was testing gravity. It still works

A stranger will stab you in the back, a friend will stab you in the front, a boyfriend in the heart, but best friends will poke each other with straws

Flying is easy you just throw yourself at the floor and miss

{After 2 hours they came back so back to us talking to each other-LG}

LG:Did you even read them

MJ:Yes I can read very quickly

LG:Good we need to use that one about one sec let me find it again

MJ: :) chat

LG:Here it is To the World you are just one person, to one person you are the World

LG:Thats what I was thinking MariChat anyone?

MJ:Mari Chat sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

MJ:I am so immature

LG:Yaaaaaaas both of us are

LG:You type I have no idea what to do next

MJ:K

LG:You might have to read what I did while you were gone

MJ:Already did

LG:Ok

LG:LEAVE IT ALONE!

MJ:It didn't sound right

MJ:Random thought if we type a lot when we have schoolwork how much are we going to type tomorrow?

LG:Good question alot probably even more since we are not in the same room

MJ:True but then again my parents might tell me to do my brothers chores again

LG:why?

MJ:Because he won't do them and they used to be my chores but I had to do school work

LG:wow

MJ:Yeah he refused to do them most of the time, I will brb I have to set up nebulizer real quick

LG:Ok

{This is where it started to get kinda silly-LG}

MJ:46 pages

LG:47 now

MJ:No

LG:On mine yes

MJ:Oh your on your phone

LG:No laptop

MJ:Huh well now mine says 47

{they were really lost for about a minute-LG}

MJ:So chat

LG:True so true

MJ:I'm starting to shake a little sorry

LG:It is fine how long does it last

MJ:Not to long usually

LG:Thats good

MJ:Explain {I wrote down Baka she changed it}

LG:Japanese for idiot sorry I do that sometimes

MJ:It's okay I just wanted to know what it meant

LG:Four puns in one sentence record *throws hand up*

MJ:I've done more than left a room

LG:You shush

LG:We need a life

MJ:Is it possible to get one?

LG:No it is far too late once you are sucked in it is impossible to get out

MJ:Oh weeellll

LG:haha

MJ: :-) wait are you suggesting that there was a life before fanfic?

LG:Hmmmmmm no idea at this point

MJ:We are ridiculous

LG:This is new to you

MJ:Not really it is more like a new awakening to a fact I already knew

LG:*starts cracking up*

LG:We need to get back to the fic your turn to type

MJ:Awww bestie fluff

LG:What is that nebulizer doing to you where is Master Jarrus

MJ:I'm fine and the nebulizer stopped me from having an asthma attack

LG:I was joking again

MJ:Woops

LG:It is fine I forgot to do ()

 **AN OK so that was all done in one day before I had to change electronics because my mom was forcing me to bed.** **If after January 11th you never hear from me again then just know Master Jarrus murdered me someone call the police for me just thought you guys would enjoy what is going through our minds cuz sometimes not even we know.**

 **Sooooo bye.**


	3. Day 2

**AN Hey guys Lolo here so I am not dead Master Jarrus did not kill me. I forgot to do this before now but Neither Master Jarrus nor I own anything so yeah. I am sure you noticed that there are only 3 chapters instead of 5 that is because I decided to add all three parts to one and I left up the us being silly thing.**

Day 2

(next day at school Marinette makes it before the bell, she sees Artemis with Butler and his parents, Angeline and Artemis Senior. She waves at him he waves back)

Angeline: who's that

Artemis: Marinette

Angeline: she seems nice

Artemis: we are only friends

Artemis Senior: Weren't you at her house til nine last night?

Artemis: it was closer to ten and she needed help with homework

Angeline: really Butler is that how you remember it

Butler: she was having a problem with her computer Artemis helped her. She appears to be friends with Chat Noir since he showed up but ended up fighting with her and Artemis helped calm her down

Angeline: I don't remember hearing homework in there

Artemis: she needed her computer to do her homework

Angeline:she is rather pretty

Artemis: MOTHER!

Angeline: Artemis, we talked about this, you will call me mum

Artemis: but most mothers ask their kids to stop calling them mum now

Angeline: well I'm not most mothers

Artemis: Yet you are trying to make me like most boys

Angeline: Artemis I just want you to fit in

Artemis: mother, (she looks at him) mum, I'm a child prodigy that can talk to the People

(Marinette walks up)

Marinette: Hey Artemis, oh, you must be Artemis's mother and father

Artemis Sr: we are and you must be Miss Marinette

Marinette: Please just call me Marinette, well Artemis, class is about to start so we should start heading to our separate classes

Artemis: I thought you were worried about giving heart attacks with being on time

Marinette: oh ha ha ha very funny but the late bell just rang so I think everyone is safe

(she leaves as she is running to class she thinks)

Marinette: I thought, he was always on time? So much for that

(Marinette arrives in class, Nino is sitting next to Alya in her seat and Adrien isn't sitting next to anybody but Chloe is getting up)

Adrien: Hey, Marinette, Nino and Alya wanted sit to together. You wouldn't mind sitting with me would you

Marinette: (blushes) N-no, not c-course

Chloe: No, Adrikins I wanted to sit next to you

Adrien: Sorry, Chloe, but I asked Marinette

Marinette: Come on Chloe, you wouldn't want my friend Artemis to tell you that with you being the mayor's daughter you should behave better, would you

Chloe: That little Irish freak has no idea what he is talking about, besides he isn't in class so he probably got kicked out

Marinette: Artemis is a prodigy, and he is with his parents, because they have to talk about having him skip from eighth grade to a senior

Madam Bustier: yes, Artemis is actually ready for college but his parents want him to go through his senior year first, now, Marinette, sit down next to Adrien, Chloe, please sit where you were before

Chloe: b-but

Madam Bustier: Now, Chloe

(Marinette sits down next to Adrien, Chloe is glaring at Marinette)

(Time skip to end of school day it was a half day. Artemis is waiting for the limo, and Alya is pestering Marinette about the night before)

Alya: So, girl, is he Chat

Marinette: no he is not Chat.

Alya: Girl how do you know just because he says so does not mean he isn't

Marinette: because Chat and Artemis were in the same room as the other

Alya: What room girl did Chat go to your house last night

Marinette: uh….

Alya: (smug) I will take that as a yes, now details, I want to hear everything

Marinette: he insulted Artemis, Artemis called him an alley cat but did not continue because I asked them to stop fighting and Chat wouldn't knock it off

Alya: Did he make you cry Mari

Marinette: Yes but he came back and apologized

Alya: Girl, now I have two boys to tease, about liking you

Marinette: What?

Alya: didn't you watch the Ladyblog last night

(Adrien walks up)

Adrien: Alya you are twisted, you changed what I was saying to something else

Mariette: Wait what is going on?!

Alya: Adrikins, that is what happens when you anger me

Marinette: wait what did you do, Adrien

Adrien: NOTHING, Alya is just being Alya again. Speaking of which did you really have to post it on the Ladyblog Natalie watches that.

Marinette: A-adrien tell m-me what you did or i-i'll watch it

Alya: Why yes Adrihoney, why am I so mad at you

Adrien: I was glaring at Artemis ok

Marinette: why were you glaring at him? (thoughts) what is it and guys I know disliking Artemis

Adrien: because he was a jerk to Chloe,I didn't want him to be mean to you

Alya: but that doesn't explain why I am mad at you

Marinette: ok I'm watching the video

Adrien: please don't

Marinette: are you going to tell me then

Adrien: I told Alya that Ladybug was over there when she wasn't

(he points to building across the street)

Marinette: Wow that was a mistake, but I am still curious as to what exactly Alya is talking about what do you mean there are two guys who like me Alya?

Alya: watch the video and you might understand

Adrien: No, Marinette please don't watch the video

Marinette: What is the video about Alya posts lots of videos a week

Alya: Oh it is just Adri-

Adrien: please she changed what I said she edited it

Marinette: Alya

Alya: what he lied to me

Marinette: are you going to put the truth on tonight

Alya: he hasn't apologized yet

Adrien: I'm sorry for lying to you

Alya: I'll post the truth once the video hits a total of three hundred views

Marinette: Alya.

(Alya gives a wicked smile)

Alya: either three hundred or five hundred your choice Adrien

Adrien: neither

Alya: alright nine hundred and if you deny me again it will be all of Paris

Adrien: but the population is constantly rising

Alya: (mockingly) boohoo for you

Adrien: you now this could be considered harassment

Alya: I know and I don't care

Adrien: you would lose the Ladyblog

Marinette: Would you really report her Adrien?

Adrien: if she doesn't take that video down, besides it has nothing to with Ladybug

Marinette: (thoughts) unless it had something to with me as Marinette

Alya: but then how would Ladybug and Chat Noir know where the akuma is

Marinette: (thoughts) thank you Artemis (to Alya) they would find a way

Adrien: Fine you got me there Alya but seriously take that video down. Nathalie watches the Ladyblog to make sure I am not in any trouble and she will let my dad know.

Alya: Fine Adrien, I was just teasing anyway you don't have to be so _catty_ about it.

Adrien: What is with everybody and cats lately

Marinette: what do you mean

Adrien: uh…

Alya: Mari it is nothing I was just making a joke

Marinette: okay then, hey look there is Artemis. Artemis over here!

(waving her hand, Artemis looks up and smiles… Artemis's version of a smile, and waves back he walks over)

Artemis: I knew you were over

Marinette: Yeah but you weren't over here

Alya: congrats on skipping to being a senior

Artemis: thank you

Marinette: is it challenging for you now

Artemis: No

Marinette: Aw well that's too bad at least now you can make some friends right

Artemis: No one wants to be friends with someone who is younger yet more intelligent than them

Marinette: I don't care about that I will be your friend if we aren't already

Adrien: (thoughts) well he isn't wrong. I don't want you around Fowl I just don't understand why Mari does

Artemis: thank you Marinette and I am quite sure we are friends

Marinette: that's good, I-i mean… I didn't mean it like that, sorry

Artemis: you know the best way to get over your stutter is to articulate more

Marinette: really wow you are just telling me things I didn't know before You helped me with my klutziness and now a tip for my stuttering

Artemis: it also helps to not have a crush on someone then you won't stutter as much then

Marinette: (blushing) I-i-i-i d-dont know w-what you are t-talking about

Artemis: Marinette, denying it makes it worse

Adrien: (thoughts) Mari likes someone I wonder who (to Marinette) Marinette you like someone?

Marinette: Uhhhh…

Alya: (cackles)

Nino: Dude you, you, you don- I-i give up with you

Adrien: who is he

Artemis: are you really that oblivious

(Alya and Nino are nodding so fast they look like Bobble head dolls)

Artemis: That is pathetic

(Artemis's limo pulls up)

Artemis: Goodbye

Marinette: Goodbye Artemis see you tomorrow if I don't see you before then.

Artemis: Alright

Adrien: (thoughts) good riddance

Alya: See you tomorrow Artemis.

Nino: Bye dude

Marinette: Artemis is really nice don't you think

Alya: In a weird Artemis way

Marinette: true, and he doesn't like desserts

Adrien: Who doesn't like desserts does he like any

Marinette: he likes caviar though

Adrien: (Thoughts) he is more _Fowl_ than I thought, wasn't his father the same

Marinette: although he decided to call the mayor out on being a criminal and he is staying in Le Grand Paris

Adrien: He did what?!

Marinette: he told the mayor if he kicks him out of the hotel for insulting Chloe then he would bring the evidence to authorities

Adrien: he's blackmailing him

Marinette: Adrien what is your problem with Artemis?

Adrien: I just don't want him to hurt you like he did Chloe

Marinette: (thoughts) that really sounded like-but I don't think he (to Adrien) what does that have to do with him blackmailing the mayor

Adrien: he could lie about it

Marinette: Artemis isn't like that

Adrien: How do you know Marinette you have only known him for what a day?

Alya: awww first Lover's spat

Marinette: Alya I don't even know what to say to you that was bad timing

Alya: Adrien has a crush on you Marinette, and he is jealous of Artemis

Adrien: I'm not jealous!

Nino: remember what I said earlier dude, no one is buying it

Marinette: I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Alya: girl breathe don't panic

Adrien: Marinette are you ok

Nino: Dude really, Artemis was right it is pathetic That you haven't figured it out

Adrien: I'm so confused

Alya: Adrien, why do you think we were trying to find out if you like Mari

Adrien: M-Marinette?

(After some silence)

Nino: Alya I think we broke them

Alya: I think so too

Marinette: A-adrien you have a crush on m-me

(Adrien turns red)

Adrien: N-no I-i yes I-i don't k-know

Marinette: (disappointed) oh

(walks away)

Nino: dude you blew it

Alya: scratch that you blew it a long time ago

Adrien: I panicked

Nino: dude how do you not know whether or not you like Mari

Adrien: I just don't know ok Nino I like another girl too and having two girls I like is confusing

Alya: SHE HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE YOU GAVE HER YOUR UMBRELLA!

Adrien: Wait what?

Nino: dude she likes you even I could see that Nathanael too probably

Alya: after I told you, you figured it out

Adrien: I have made a grave mistake

Alya: Yes, yes you have Agreste

Adrien: I need to fix it, I don't want her to be an akuma

(he races after Marinette and sees her at the Le Grand Paris, he decides to transform)

Plagg: wouldn't it be easier to fix it as Adrien

Adrien: not if she is mad at me, now CLAWS OUT

Plagg: OKAAAAAY YOOOOOOU ARRRRRRRRE MAKKKKKING AAAA MISTAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEE!

(he's now Chat)

Chat: (thoughts) Making a mistake this plan is purrfect

(Chat goes up to the room that he saw Marinette go into, he sees her with Artemis)

Chat: hey purrincess, Fowl

Marinette: (glumly) Hey Chat

Chat: what is wrong princess

Marinette: Oh nothing just the very guy I have had a crush on for who knows how long now

Chat: what did he do (thoughts) why am asking I already know

Marinette: He told me he didn't know his feelings for me

(they hear shouting, Artemis's younger brother Beckett runs in and tackles Artemis)

Artemis : (somewhat out of breath) Beckett it off

Beckett: Artemis is a simpleton

Marinette: Awwwwww how cute I love kids

Artemis: Beckett, please

(Beckett gets off Artemis, Artemis stands up)

Marinette: So who are you

Beckett: I'm Beckett

(Myles comes in)

Beckett: and that is my twin Myles

Myles: I know I'm your twin

(He looks at Beckett and sees Marinette and Chat. He looks at Artemis)

Artemis: Myles say hello to Marinette

Myles: (Sarcasm) hello to Marinette

Marinette: (giggles) hello Myles, Beckett

Chat: Don't I get a hello

Myles: you are a boy in catsuit that has no ears

Chat: I do to have ears

Myles: what are they hidden behind all that hair

Chat: no they are on top of my head in the open

Myles: this is a joke, Artemis this is a joke right

Artemis: no, and he is allergic to birds

Myles: you're joking

Marinette: no your brother is not joking Myles, in fact he is rather serious, Chat Noir is allergic

Myles: CHAT NOIR?!

Beckett: (rapidly) Is it fun being a superhero and beating up bad guys? Do you think Ladybug is pretty? Do I smell cheese? Do you like cheese? I like cheese. D-

Chat: slow down I can barely make it what you are saying

Marinette: I understood something about cheese

Artemis: he asked four question-

Myles: uh oh Artemis, it's the number four

(Artemis rubs his temples)

Artemis: Please, Myles that is no longer an issue,

Myles: you don't have a clean bill of health yet, therefore you still have the Atlantis Complex

Beckett: Myles, mummy and daddy said that we shouldn't bring that up around Arty, remember what happened last time

Artemis: (feeling guilty) Beckett it is alright I am much better now

Beckett: are you sure

Artemis: yes I am positive,... Beckett

Myles: you're talking in fives again

Marinette: you still have it, I thought you didn't any more

Artemis: It depends, it seems gone, then it comes back… anyways it is not like I am switching personalities whenever I am shocked, anymore

Marinette: Oh, well try to stay positive, I doubt Chat would want to fight you if you were an akuma (thoughts) it would be difficult for sure

Myles: You might want to shock him, Orion is optimist

Artemis: I'm going to pretend I did not hear that

Chat: Did you forget I was here because I am so lost right now

Marinette: Artemis has a mental problem and it's bothering him

Chat: Like what kind of mental pawblem, MPD?

Marinette: Chat now is not the time for puns

Chat: it is always the time for puns

Marinette: this is serious, Artemis needs help

Chat: hey don't you have you have to go back to school

Marinette: You said you were friends with Adrien, don't you know it was a half day

Chat: right I forgot (thoughts) whoops I really did forget

Marinette: Well I need to start heading home Maman is expecting me for lunch, Artemis would you like to join

Myles: Goodbye Miss Marinette

Marinette: Please just call me Marinette

Myles: but that would be informal

Marinette: (strained grin) Please I prefer just Marinette

Chat: You mean purrfer

Marinette: watch it Chat or no cookies

Chat: but I want cookies

Marinette: too bad no cookies

Chat: fine I'll tell Adrien that he owes me cookies, since he you bad mood

Marinette: (eyes fill with tears) please don't talk about him right now

Chat: I'm sorry please don't cry

Marinette: it's okay just too soon, now I really need to go bye (runs out of the room sniffling)

Artemis: Beckett, Myles I want to talk to Chat Noir

Chat: Wait what, don't I get a choice

Myles: no he probably won't give you a choice

Artemis: can you two tell mother about the-

Myles: you're Atlantis Complex acting up, yeah

(they leave)

Chat: what about Butler

Artemis: I am surprised you noticed him this time

Chat: This time!

Artemis: yes Adrien this time

Chat: how do you know my identity?

Artemis: I can see through the magic of the Miraculous

Chat: that's impossible

Artemis: on the contrary, there are people outside of this room who know who you are as well

Chat: who

Artemis: Hawkmoth some of your school friends

Chat: does Marinette know?

Artemis: fortunately for you no she doesn't, she as oblivious as you

Chat: what's that supposed to mean

Artemis: Marinette has affectionate feelings for you and you are too oblivious to realises you reciprocate them

Chat: I only like her as a friend

Artemis: are you sure about that

Chat: yes, I'm sure. I like Ladybug

(Artemis rubs his temples)

Artemis: (annoyed) you have been in that mansion too long

Chat: at least I'm not a criminal

Artemis: My family is changing their ways.

Chat: once a criminal always a criminal

Artemis: is that how you feel about the akumatized victims

Chat: of course not they are not in control of their minds

Artemis: Are they? How would you know you have never been akumatized, and no one is able to remember their experience. Please explain how you know if they have control of their minds

Chat: are you are saying that they're still guilty

Artemis: no

Chat: look here Fowl, you are in an unstable state of mind , you may be unable to even know what you are saying right now

Artemis: I am fully aware of my condition Agreste, and of what I am saying

Chat: Really cause it doesn't seem like it

Artemis: perhaps it is you who is unaware

Chat: what do you mean I'm not on the path to insanity

Artemis: Your father is

Chat: what do you mean

Artemis: How do you not- why do I bother (thoughts) your father is Hawkmoth, oh well not everyone is as intelligent as I

Chat: What do I not know (thoughts) what are you playing at Fowl

Artemis: I am not allowed to tell

Chat: what do you mean

Artemis: you are oblivious, are you aware of that

Chat: I have been told that I am oblivious

Artemis: well then maybe you should do 'homework' that way you are not

(Suddenly Chat's ring starts to beep, he detransforms)

Plagg: Alright that is enough talking you came here to talk to that baker girl and I am hungry, give me Camembert

Adrien: Plagg! We were talking

Plagg: I know

Adrien: I give up on you Plagg

Artemis: Hello, I've only met Tikki

Adrien: Wait you met Ladybug's kwami. You know who she is?!

Artemis: Now you listen to me

Plagg: Of course it is the "love of his life" you are talking about

Artemis: Marinette and Ladybug are both great people, but you should try to give Marinette a chance

Adrien: Mari is a friend that's all

Plagg: (sarcasm) yeah, the one you always talk about, just a friend

Adrien: Plagg, she is a friend that is it I do not like her like that

Plagg: You are an idiot

Adrien: Well I need to head home before anyone starts wondering where I am

(Adrien grabs Plagg and walks out, Artemis says something inaudible to Butler)

(Scene starts in Marinette's room, Alya is in there talking to Marinette)

Alya: He has what?

Marinette: an Atlantis Complex, it is similar to Child Prodigy Syndrome

Alya: that isn't helping

Marinette: he has a mental issue

Alya: is it bad?

Marinette: It depends

Alya: on what

Marinette: on how many fours are around

Alya: what?

Marinette: it sounds like the Chinese word for death… I asked edmy mom

Alya: why does it depend on the number four?

Marinette: (stressed) I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure if it's the number four that causes him to be like that or if it is something else

Alya: relax there is probably something on the internet

(they search and find nothing)

Alya: are you sure it was called Atlantis Complex, because there is nothing here, but the legend Atlantis

Marinette: I'm sure he said that it was Atlantis

Alya: (teasing) maybe he is Chat Noir and it has something to do with the Miraculous (thoughts) hah if she doesn't know that Adrien is Chat then that should rile her up.

Marinette: Alya I told you Artemis is not Chat (thoughts) but she may be onto something, his ring may be the reason why

Alya: for all you know it was an actor that he hired (thoughts) I wonder if the other person Adrien likes is Ladybug

Marinette: Alya, Artemis has had this condition since he was fourteen and however many months, days and hours he said

Alya: he didn't go down to milliseconds?

Marinette: I didn't let him finish after hours

Alya: so he's had for a while?

Marinette: yeah, and Chat likes cookies

Alya: (laughs, thoughts) I'm not surprised he is a model and is deprived of that stuff (to Marinette) I am not surprised you see how skinny that boy is you need to bring him to your parents

Marinette: good point (thoughts) I feel as if I am hugging a golf club

Alya: do you think he is starving (thoughts) probably not, I wouldn't be surprised if he lived off of camembert

Marinette: I don't think so but maybe I mean he does seem kind of wild

Alya: (thoughts) Oh man this is great she thinks that Adrien is a runaway or a orphan poor adri (to Marinette) He does seem wild but maybe that is hiding something

Marinette: (thoughts) what if he is starving, ohmygod I told him no cookies (to Alya) I never thought about that

Alya: (thoughts) oh man now she is gonna panic (to Marinette) it was just a thought, maybe it is so no one figures out who he is (sarcastic and dramatic {basically Alya in reporter mode}) It is all a giant plot!

Marinette: I know he might not be starving, but what if he is, and I told him I wasn't going to give him cookies today

(she puts her head in her hands)

Alya: (thoughts) oh jeez this is going to far maybe I should bring her back to earth (to Marinette) Mari girl calm down I am sure he knew you were joking

Marinette: yea he probably did (thoughts) I can bring him some on patrol… WHAT TIME IS IT

(Marinette threads her hands through her hair knocking out one of her pigtails, looking frantically around her room for a clock)

Alya: (eyebrow raised) girl what are you doing (thoughts) seriously what is she doing

Marinette: I have to give the cookies to… Ladybug before ten

Alya: Oh girl I have to come with you for that maybe I can also get another interview

Marinette: I don't think that's a good idea, I mean they will have to go on patrol and Ladybug doesn't like to be late

Alya: (hands on hips) and why not, and how do you know about them patrolling?

Marinette: (looks panicked)

Alya: (thoughts) she is hiding something, what does she know that I don't (to Marinette) girl, does Ladybug have a sweet tooth?

Marinette: No for her to give them to Chat

Alya: And maybe share them with him, LadyNoir for the win (thoughts) sorry Mari but I don't know who to skip Adri with, you or LB, hmm choices choices

(Marinette pales)

Marinette: I don't think they like each other like that

Alya: (thoughts) what are you hiding Mar (to Marinette) are you jealous of the fact that he might like Ladybug

Marinette: (blushes beet red) N-NO (thoughts) I don't think Alya will fall for that, though Chat is sweet and kinda cute

Alya: (concerned) sweetie, I know Adrien made you upset, but liking someone else may make it worse (thoughts) not exactly rebound but Mari doesn't know they are the same person

Marinette: (still red) I like both of them but I don't know which one I want to be with

Alya: oh well if that's the case you can't be upset with Adrien then

Marinette: I thought I only liked Adrien before today but now Chat was being so sweet and concerned today I think that I like him to, oh Alya I am so confused

Alya: (thoughts) BECAUSE HE FELT BAD (to Marinette) It's okay Mari but he might have been trying to apologize for Adrien

Marinette: Why would he be apologizing for Adrien why didn't Adrien just do it himself

Alya: (thoughts) shoot Adri why are you making me do this why didn't you just man up and do it yourself as Adrien not Chat Noir (to Marinette) maybe he thought that you would appreciate Chat and not himself

(Chat is standing on the balcony looking guilty, the trapdoor was left open by Marinette earlier)

Alya: Girl listen I know last time you didn't believe me but I really do think Adrien may be Chat Noir I mean look at this pic Adrien even looks like Chat

(Chat looks panicked and jumps down into the room before Marinette can deny it)

Marinette: (screams) Chat what, why are you in my room

Alya: (facepalms and thinks) Adrien you are a massive idiot (to Marinette) Girl calm down it is just out friendly neighborhood alley cat {couldn't resist-LG}

Chat: (looks insulted) I am no alley cat

Alya: (skeptical look) uh huh sure you are not (thoughts) I am onto you Adri

(Marinette stands up then trips)

Alya: geez girl you need to stop being clumsy

Marinette: I am not clumsy the floor just hates me.

Chat: careful purrincess. I know I'm cute but you don't need to _fall_ for me

Marinette: how much of our conversation did you hear

Chat: the part about me apologizing for Adrien

Alya: (thoughts) did he call her princess? (to Chat) Are you apologizing for Adrien?

Chat: kind of

Marinette: why didn't he just do it himself

Chat: when you're angry, you're terrifying

Marinette: I don't know if that was a compliment

Alya: It was a compliment

Chat: No it wasn't girls are terrifying when mad

Alya: (thoughts) you learned that the hard way (to Marinette) like I said a compliment

Marinette: (giggles)

Chat: I do think I heard something about cookies on my way over here

Marinette: Oh yeah that is why I got up originally to get them

Alya: you forgot, oh well at least you don't have to meet up with Ladybug now

Marinette: Hey I tripped then Chat made a pun give me a break

(Chat looks around the room)

Chat: (thoughts) Wow. That is a lot of posters of me, did she really have that big of a crush on me (to Marinette) that is a lot of posters of Adrien

Marinette: (blushes) yeah

Chat: (flirtatious) well purrincess time for this knight in leather to run and keep the streets of Paris safe for you to walk on

Alya: (thoughts) Adrien you idiot you made her crush on Chat worse (to Marinette) Mari cookies

Marinette: OH, right

(Marinette leaves, Alya turns to Chat)

Alya: So you went to comfort her because you couldn't man up and do it as Adrien could you

Chat: did Artemis tell you

Alya: No I found it out a while ago after the Lady WiFi incident actually

Chat: how?

Alya: When you were in the freezer I had a camera set up it went to my computer which then saved the feed because I set it up to record all Ladybug and Chat Noir things because fans often sent videos when I wasn't around it.

Chat: did you delete it ?

Alya: Why do you think I randomly got a new phone after it

Chat: thank you, wait you knew then why were you-

Alya: I needed a headline and I wanted to blackmail you for a review later so I took the opportunity

(Marinette starts walking up the stairs, the two in the room tense up and relax Alya starts holding up her phone and bouncing to look natural)

Alya: May I please get an interview I have one of Ladybug

Chat: Maybe after patrol, I wouldn't want to keep Ladybug waiting

Marinette: Here are your cookies Chat... Alya leave the poor kitty cat alone

Alya: kitty cat?!

Marinette: (blushes) I-i d-don't k-know w-where i-it c-came f-from

Chat: It's better than alley cat

Marinette: I-i'll talk to Arte-temis about ap-pologizing when he is better

Chat: Thank you _purrincess_ well this _cat_ has got to _pounce chat_ to you all later

Alya: forget Lady Noir, MariChat is adorable and is now in the lead

Marinette: (deep red) I-i-i don't know what you are talking about

Alya: (smirking) oh so you don't know ship names

Marinette: Chat and I are friends (thoughts) wait he is going to meet Ladybug for patrol (to Alya) well I got to work on homework so see you tomorrow

Alya: (thoughts) I thought she wanted me to come over here because it was done. What is going on? (To Mari) I thought it was done that is why you wanted me to come over

Marinette: (thoughts) shoot forgot it was done, ideas, ideas, ah I know, and I am technically not lying (to Alya) I forgot to finish that Physics project that is due tomorrow

Alya: geez girl you are terrible with Physics sure you don't need help

Marinette: I am positive I only have the biography {?} left

Alya: (thoughts, sees all of Marinette's homework on her desk done) wait isn't that her homework on her desk… completely done? (to Marinette) all right Mari you got me there I will leave but I will not be happy about it (leaves through the trapdoor but stays looking through a crack)

Marinette: OK I need to meet up with Chat now that took awhile to get her out

(Tikki comes out of hiding)

Alya: (thoughts) what is that it looks like what Adrien had come out of his ring except OMG MARI IS LADYBUG?!

Tikki: you know the words Marinette

Marinette: Tikki SPOTS ON (transformation sequence)

Alya: (thoughts) post lose best friend, don't post miss best story of my life well that's a no brainer I am going to keep my best friend (she walks out of her hiding place) (to Marinette now Ladybug) I knew you were hiding something but I didn't know it was this big

Ladybug: Alya I can explain

Alya: I understand girl I am a comic nerd after all remember

Ladybug: You're not mad

Alya: Oh I am mad just at the fact that you lied to me but not at you Mari you are my best friend I could never get mad at you.

Ladybug: at least it will easier now then accidentally dropping your phone in the garbage

Alya: yeah who did you have recording

Ladybug: a wall

Alya: how you know what I don't want to know

Ladybug: well I have to go to patrol, it takes about an hour so I'll text you when I get back

Alya: you better girl (as she leaves through trap door) and I want to know all about how Chat act around you

(Ladybug leaves through the window after nodding at Alya)

(Ladybug and Chat Noir are sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower after patrol)

Chat: well m'lady, I took your advice and I have been watching that guy from before. I still don't like him but he is okay I guess. He hasn't tried hurting my friend

Ladybug: (thoughts) he said he was watching Artemis all day or so it sounds like. Who is Chat? (to Chat) I didn't said you had to like him I just said to watch and see give him a little more time before you make any promises

Chat: (suddenly remembers the cookie Marinette gave him) Hey so that friend from before gave me some cookies would you like some

Ladybug: (looks surprised) sure Chat I would love some (thoughts) maybe I can see his feelings for Marinette as well (to Chat) Hey Chat I am just curious so we can play a game

Chat: what kind of game

Ladybug: the game is you ask one question and I have to answer honestly then I ask you question and you answer honestly. Just no questions about civilian life. I will go first so you know what is ok.

Chat: Ok what's the question

Ladybug: Do you have any feelings for anyone other than me

Chat: (thoughts) other than Ladybug well I do have some feelings for Mari but I don't know yet how deep those feelings are (to Ladybug) well there is this one girl that I like but I don't know how deep my feelings for her are. I like how she can see through the mask I put up as my civilian self, she can see the true me even under all the puns, jokes, and otherwise

Ladybug: (thoughts) I wonder who he is talking about

Chat: Alright my turn,... hmm what do I know about you?... How come you're friends with Artemis Fowl and you didn't tell me

Ladybug: Look Chat I trust Artemis in fact even if the Ladyblog was taken down I would be able to see where an Akuma was because of him. He hacked into my computer which connects now with a satellite to tell me where the newest Akuma is. He has helped me a lot lately.

Chat: Wait does he know who you are? He somehow knows who I am.

Ladybug: Yes he does know who I am. I do not know who you are so I did not tell him who you are, he just knows. Ask your Kwami they might tell you. Chat I once thought he was you and that you figured out who I am because he kept dropping puns. Funnily enough I would drop puns back trying to figure out if he was you but then I saw the both of you in Marinette's room when I was heading here that day and realized that you were different people. (Thoughts) correction I was in the room with you when we had that fight

Chat: Is that how you knew about the fight

Ladybug: Chat I didn't know you guys had a fight I said that thinking that eventually you and your friend would have a fight it happens all the time.

Chat: oh sorry m'lady

Ladybug: It is ok Chat well I gotta go it is getting close to morning

Chat: Goodnight m'lady see you next patrol if not sooner

Ladybug: Ok Chat night kitty

(Chat smiles and bows then runs off, Ladybug smiles and heads home)


	4. Background talks between MJ and LG

**Hey guys Lolo here again so I am making another convos short. I got mad at MJ for continuing to correct me on Arty *pouts* not my fault I never read the books. So here you go same rules apply.**

LG: I give up writing Arty you always fix me once I think it sounds good

MJ: Sorry

LG: It is fine just you write him from now on

MJ: K

 **{coming up with Akuma are hard I am giving Authors who do it all the time new respect-LG}**

LG: I am sorry best name I could think of in short notice

MJ: No, it's a great name

LG: yay

MJ: K, so powers item

LG: Original lyrics for akumatized item, powers are wrapping people in lyrics and singing least fav song?

MJ: Um how about she is like a siren were anything she sings people instantly love

LG: Dont know about powers but definitely item sounds good I am bad at making villains on the spot as seen by obliviosa earlier

LG: Sounds good to me

 **{BTW Obliviosa in Chappie 1 was supposed to be a self insert of sorts - LG}**

MJ: Where is the location of this event?

LG: Le Grand Paris hotel Plaza

MJ: Roof or lobby?

LG: The Plaza is the courtyard of any hotel **{if my information is wrong do not hate that was just what I was told}**

MJ: That doesn't help

LG: What do you mean it is the front courtyard

MJ: I don't know where the box of earplugs would be

LG: Actually that might be a lucky charm hotels don't usually give earplugs if they do then you have to ask front desk

MJ: It was for people with sensitive hearing

LG: They would be at home watching on the TV like Mari's parents

MJ: True but sometimes people bring earplugs

LG: They would ask front desk then

LG: Ok move to phone

MJ: Brb laptop is overheating and I can't see what I'm typing

LG: Wait Le Grand Paris is owned by the most selfish people in Paris why would they give anyone earplugs?

MJ: K back, and fine, if you want post hurry before I delete it

 **{They gave up on trying to get me not to post I don't think they really cared -LG}**

LG: We have had people from Brazil, Australia, Spain, United Kingdom, China, Europe and of course United States reading our script so far. **{Shout out to all you lovely readers}**

LG: Text me when you get on because I am moving to phone because I am finished with school for today.

 **{They didn't text me till the next morning but honestly that was to be expected}**

 **{So to make this sightly longer I am answering the one review [Nevermind they did two reviews *reads review and falls over laughing {Can't breathe!}*] that we have mostly because they do not allow for PMs from what I saw.}**

 **{OK so for reviews I will post the review on these chapters then with answer sentences like I have been making comments throughout the chats, bolded and in the fancier parenthesis [don't know what they are actually called]}**

Review:

Long but I think it's brilliant. **{It was supposed to be long where is the fun in a short chappie-LG}** Yes master Jarrus is a friend of mine and I'm glad they got you in contact with me. **{That's good that I found the right person then-LG}** Anyways this story is simply the best. **{About this time I start cracking up, everyone in the room is looking at me weird, Master Jarrus is laughing as hard as I was-LG}** Get it? Cause- oh never mind. **{Don't worry I got it nice pun there-LG}** Anyways I hope you continue to write these miraculous stories and that none of them turn out fowl. Ok I'll stop. **{Puns are never to be stopped, just ask Chat-LG}**

-Rebel Spectre 6

Review 2:

Oi! Ok, message to master Jarrus. Aka my bestie bestest friend ever (master Jarrus please don't kill me) **{As you probably know they are out of town and can't read this but I am showing them this review now-LG}** You have terrible grammar stuff **{Yes they do drives me nuts-LG}** and it's not my fault I am OCDish and obsess over every tiny little mistake you make. **{Someone understands *looks at Master Jarrus pointedly*-LG}**

You two sound exactly like *** and I when we talk. XD **{Oh really how interesting I was never told that-LG}**

-Rebel Spectre 6

 **{Rebel Spectre 6 we need to meet in person now, you sound like someone I would get along with-LG}**


	5. Another background talk day 3

**AN Hey guys Lolo here. MJ and I are still working on the next chapter so I posted this, this next chapter seems longer I don't know why. We were really random during this, so there are us chatting about songs, puns, and everything but the kitchen sink. And why is it that I seem to know more French than MJ I mean seriously if you watched the show MJ you should know some French like come on. OK so here is the next background talks, same rules apply.**

LG: Gonna look up normal name for him. Hmm pun or no pun that is the question? **{I snuck one in anyway they still don't know from what I know-LG}**

MJ: All but Arty has been puns NO MORE PUNS

LG: Obliviosa didn't have a pun the name lolo is not a pun

LG: That is Akuma name and what is his name gonna be

MJ: The Hacker

LG: PUN right there

MJ: Not really

LG: Obliviosa was not a pun not intentional anyway besides all Akuma names are puns

MJ: It was too intentional

LG: NO IT WASN'T I WAS SICK OF WRITING OBLIVIOUS PEOPLE

MJ: Exactly therefore intentional

LG: I never said it was a pun. Humph

MJ: Look it only makes sense for him to be called the hacker he hacks people's mind

LG: Hacker is still a pun all Akuma names are a play on words or based off of abilities so they are always puns

MJ: Whatever this isn't really worth Arguing over

MJ: Powers?

LG: One sided love when the beam hits them someone who love but isn't loved back will be loved

MJ: You have a thing with beams

LG: What other way is there to do? At least for this kind of thing the siren power i could understand but how would this work without some kind of beam i mean dark Cupid already had the arrows

MJ: What if he hit arty (trying not to burst out laughing at the thought)

LG: No idea but that is an entertaining thought we should have arty be there just to see that happen

MJ: Who would it be?

LG: His name is ******

MJ: K, I meant who would Artemis

LG: I know but that name sounded good, Chloe has a secret crush or nah maybe that one girl Minerva?

MJ: NO not minerva he already had a crush on her once and she was never mentioned in the books again

LG: *withdraws with wide eyes* WAIT WHAT?! **{dont blame me for being shocked I still haven't read the books -LG}**

MJ: Yeah

LG: Okay so who has a crush on arty w/out him knowing? Tough decision

MJ: Lets make a list of who it isn't first and narrow the list who it could be

LG: Mylene

LG: Alix

LG: Alya

MJ: mari

LG: Juleka

MJ: rose

LG: Maybe Sabrina?

MJ: Yes it makes sense

LG: Yes it does but wait doesnt she like Max?

MJ: I don't know but it would be funny as arty cause chloe doesn't like him

LG: Oh well she likes arty now

MJ: You decide what she says

LG: I am the wrong position to write her if it was me I would let slip a curse word **{no joke I would curse I have tried really hard to keep this story clean on my end besides MJ has erased any curses I slip up with-LG}**

MJ: K

LG: *starts cracking up* sounds like something I would say

MJ: It is totally arty

LG: I can't stop laughing you did this to me

MJ: Mwhaha

LG: *head hits the desk in laughter*

MJ: That was suppose to make you stop and say really

LG: Nope, no ones plans ever really work with me

MJ: Oh well Artemis's probably would

LG: I am not a genius so probably, but I can play mind games

MJ: I can think similar to arty cause I study his character so I could come close to predicting what he is planning

LG: Sounds hard, too much work

MJ: Not really, I act like characters I read about to help me understand their motives

LG: I always act out scenes before I write them when it comes to my fanfictions

MJ: You gonna type for lb or am i gonna

LG: I can just give me a sec

LG: Poor, poor Arty we are too mean to our toys

MJ: I see them more as pawns

LG: *singing* You are all my pieces and I run the game **{I am in love with this song, it is Blank Page death note parody song by NATEWANTSTOBATTLE, again in love with this song-LG}**

LG: Awww Ladybug slipped up

MJ: Awww

LG: Do you know what mon cherie means?

MJ: Not a clue

LG: My love , she never calls him that in the show but now she slipped up; *evil cackles* dance puppets dance

MJ: She gonna realize it

LG: Yeah after she transforms back

MJ: You type mari

LG: Lucky charm planning time

MJ: She thinks artemis is great but, doesn't think anybody would like hi that

LG: I understand because he is so arty no one would like him

MJ: Lets see big ego, kidnapper, thief, and a lot more

LG: Kinda like felix, I was correct kinda like Felix

LG: You got a song stuck in my head it wont leave, get it out of my head this is your fault

MJ: Listen to the theme song of A.N.T. farm then you'll be mad me for that one

LG: NO BAD IDEA BAD IDEA you want me to be mad at you, are you insane

MJ: N I don't want you to be mad at me and how long did it take you to figure that out

LG: Figure what out

MJ: Insanity

LG: You saw my conversation with my brain didn't you we are still at a standstill

MJ: What's with caps

LG: *singing* InsAnItY the weight of the world is torture psYchOpAthY I don't know who I am anymore **{MJ neds to stop getting songs stuck in my head this one is InsAnItY by I don't know who bu it is the english version-LG}**

LG: look up the song InsAnItY

MJ: I have a song stuck in my head angel of darkness

LG: That is a good song. Great now you got 2 songs stuck in my head. Blank Page and InsAnItY

MJ: I also have remember the name by fort minor

LG: That's the song with the % isn't it the umm 20% luck 15% skill I think

MJ: 5% pleasure 50% pain 100% reason to remember the name

LG: Doesn't that have a f-bomb in it? **{hypocrite you always change my words when i curse yet you listn to a song with f-bombs in it *pouts* screw is not that bad of a curse word-LG}**

MJ: Not that many

LG: Ahh

MJ: There is another song stuck in my head can't think of name by coldest criminal though

LG: No idea who that is

MJ: A band that i have only listen to one song in if you want to hear all the songs stuck in my head look up theme songs for artemis fowl characters on youtube it has a pic of mulch

LG: Maybe later

MJ: K

LG: Back to the story and me to Lucky Charm planning

MJ: No clue what it be also if I don't type it is cause Im doing dishes

LG: It's fine

MJ: K

LG: I may have to do this tomorrow my mind is blank right now

MJ: K

LG: Ttfn

MJ: Watch a miraculous episode it may help dark cupid is suggested

LG: It didn't last time

MJ: Try please

LG: Dark cupids lucky charm was a candy apple that ain't gonna help here

MJ: Ok well she has to get a piece of paper from him where does he have the paper

LG: I will sleep on it and write it down tomorrow

MJ: Where does he have the paper

LG: Probably in a pocket or in his hand

MJ: Both have been done before stoneheart and copycat copycat luckycharm was a spoon a stone hearts was a parachute and one other

LG: I know but where else would it really be in his boot?

MJ: Idk

LG: Thats where i keep my phone sometimes when I have no pockets

LG:The boot could work, maybe have something to take off the boot but that has been done with Alix

MJ: True so it can't be a hat either the mime

LG: True

LG: What about glove

MJ: K

LG: Got it

MJ: K

LG: Do you want me to do lucky charm scenes

MJ: Yes please but first we need arty to come out you can do him now because he'll be lovesick

LG: Haha *coos* this is gonna be good *cackles*

LG: *singing* you are all my pieces and I run the game

LG: Wait how am I supposed to do a lovesick arty?!

MJ: Hold on

LG: Besides my phone is dying

MJ: Put your phone on a charger and wait a moment cause I have to look up Alantis complex real quick

LG: But i'm comfy I don't wanna move I think I am gonna go to bed anyway, night

MJ: Night also trying to stop from screaming with laughter

LG: Do I wanna know ohhh atlantis complex


	6. Day 3

**AN Hey guys Lolo here, so MJ and I worked on this one for a lot longer than usual this one took around a week to write due to MJ going somewhere out of town, and me not able to write Arty at all. *sigh* I am hopeless when it comes to Arty. Anyways I have a challenge for you all I want you to pick a random sentence in this chapter and say who wrote it I want to see if you guys know at least my writing style. If you are correct I will PM you a sneak peek of either then next chapter if we have any written or another idea of ours for this fic. Actually make that a you choose what you want a sneak peek of, either next chapter, or another idea for this fic.**

Day 3

(scene starts with Marinette's alarm going off, Marinette jolts up, she fell asleep working on a design, Alya comes in sees Marinette)

Alya: so Ladybug, how do you feel about being celebrated by Paris?

Marinette: (half asleep) I think, Paris should let their superheroes sleep in (yawns)

Alya: (laughs) girl all you do is sleep, eat, design, and save Paris

Marinette: No I do homework too

(she yawns)

Alya: sure girl not very often though

Marinette: YOu try being a sleep deprived heroine

Alya: (laughing again) OK OK I get it girl

Marinette: Good now go away so I can sleep

Alya: but doesn't Ladybug have to be at ceremony in twenty minutes

Marinette: whatever (yawns) go away wait WHAT? I forgot about that

Alya: yeah, don't worry I told your parents you're going with me that way you have time to eat

Marinette: Thanks Alya you are a lifesaver, wasn't there something I was supposed to memorize?

Alya: yes actually one of your fans want you to sing this song {theme song}

Marinette: but wait wasn't it a trick to get me to reveal my identity?

Alya: you really think anyone would care about that besides I fixed it so it doesn't reveal too much of anything

Marinette: o-(yawns)

Alya: you are singing it I am not letting this opportunity to hear you sing pass

Marinette: (moans) I'm too tired to sing

Alya: too bad start memorizing I already talked to Chat and he is doing it

Marinette: but what if I forget and they become akumatized, and wait you talked Chat?

Alya: wing it, and they won't be no one would be akumatized because of a song besides they said we could change some of the lyrics since they do not know you all that well

Marinette: Alya you have a very different idea of some than most people

Alya: Mari it will be fine just memorize the song

Marinette: ok (thoughts) I'm too tired to argue with you right now

Alya: come on girl we need to start walking there

Marinette: wait I am still in my sleeping clothes

Alya: get dressed

(she leaves, and walks down the stairs)

Alya: she's getting dressed

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: thank you Alya

Alya: No problem Sabine

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: are you friends with Artemis too?

(Marinette comes running down with her hair out of it's usual pigtails)

Alya: I'm acquainted with Artemis, he usually talks to Marinette

Marinette: wait what are we talking about?

Aya: Artemis

Marinette: I wonder if his condition is stable

Alya: (looks at clock) Mari we need to go now, you can wonder about him later

Marinette: ok, wait what about breakfast?

(they walk outside Marinette goes into an alley a little away from her house and transforms they go their separate ways to the Hotel Plaza)

Ladybug: Chat there you are do you have the song down?

Chat: hello M'lady

Ladybug: I assume Alya has spoken with you about the song

Chat: Yes she has I read through it and I like it so far it seems to fit me don't know about you though

Ladybug: wait you think about me during the night?

Chat: (blushes beet red) uhhhhhhh no?

Ladybug: (blushes) why do you have to be a terrible liar?

Chat: I am usually a pretty good liar but not around you (smiles flirtatiously)

Ladybug: stop it

Chat: Oh here is the music

Ladybug: (yawns, sarcasm) great

Chat: are you tired M'lady?

Ladybug: you couldn't tell, I hope I don't yawn during the song

Chat: you won't now go out there and sing

(Ladybug walks on stage and the crowd starts to cheer, she decides just to wing it on dance moves)

Ladybug (singing): I live a life that's full of fun,

That keeps me sharp and on the run.

When evil comes, I find a way

To use my force and save the day.

Uh-uh-oh

Life's got me spinning 'round.

Uh-uh-oh

My feet are off the ground.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the sun goes down,

You better hang around!

Background female singers (Mylene, Alix, and Rose): It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

(Chat Noir prowls out onto stage looking in awe at Ladybug, he snaps out of it just in time)

Chat Noir: They look at me and think I'm cool.

I'm Chat Noir. At night I rule.

My ring is charged with energy.

My claws are out, just watch and see.

Uh-uh-oh

Oh no, you'll never know.

Uh-uh-oh

My force will only grow.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the moon is out,

You better hang around!

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Chat Noir: It's Ladybug, jumping above!

Ohhh!

Background Male Singers (Ivan, Kim, and Nathanael):

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug!

Ladybug (singing): Another day, I'm back at school

I think about him, he's so cool

He looks at me, I look away

But does he see me anyway?

Oh-oh-oh!

He's got me spinning around

Oh-oh-oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh-oh-oh!

And when the sun goes down,

That's what I become…

Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Chat Noir (singing): I am a cat, just chillin' out

But in the night, she's all that I think about

I feel so strong when she's around,

She picks me up when I am down

Oh-oh-oh!

Oh no, you'll never know

Oh-oh-oh!

My love can only grow

Oh-oh-oh!

And when I see her smile

That's when she becomes…

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Chat Noir: Miraculous, you are the best!

Ohhh!

All Background Singers: Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous!

(The crowd is cheering for their heroes but a girl in the front is looking upset and runs off crying, Ladybug and Chat Noir share a concerned look they walk off stage Ladybug runs off to detransform Chat is looking worriedly in the direction the girl ran off in)

Chat: (Thoughts) Was she the maker of the song but why would she run off?

(Ladybug runs around a corner and detransforms, Alya is standing there with Artemis)

Marinette: Alya a girl ran off crying what did you do how much did you change the song?

Artemis: Alya only kept the tune and a few words Marinette

Marinette: Alya!

Alya: I just caused an akuma didn't I

Artemis: yes you did, Alya. look

(he hands Marinette original)

Marinette: Alya why would you change basically the entire song

Alya: well the first part was the trick to discover your ident-(looks at Artemis)

Marinette: he knows Alya

Alya: you told him not me

Artemis: I can see through the magic of the miraculous

Alya: how?!

Marinette: you won't believe him now why did you change the song

Alya: the first part would reveal your identity, and the second part was just how you plan on beating up Hawkmoth

Marinette: So… the second part you changed because you didn't like it?

Alya: it seemed harmless at the time

Tikki: Marinette, I need to eat so you can defeat the akuma

Marinette: Of course Tikki I almost for...got. I left my purse with all the cookies at home. Alya this is why you shouldn't rush me in the morning

Alya: (angry) so this is my fault

Marinette: no sorry, I'm just tired and frustrated

Alya: It's okay girl I understand I really should have expected that after all I did just make a Akuma

(A scream sounds yelling)

New Akuma: Where is Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alya Cesaire!?

Artemis: why do they always scream?

Marnette: Artemis, can you give me a reading of the akuma

Alya: Mari, I think he lost it

Marinette: trust me

New Akuma: I am Lyrica and I want all responsible for changing my song!

Artemis: her akumatized item is most likely her copy of the original song, her powers are probably have something to do with music, so get earplugs, go ask the front desk Marinette they should most likely have some for those with sensitive ears, or other reasons

Alya: That was better than I can do usually

Marinette: alright, Alya you need to get earplugs first and go on stage and tell everybody the situation, Artemis: can you and your family hand out the earplugs?

(Artemis looks, appalled)

Mariette: please

Artemis: I'll see what we can do

(Alya gets on stage, Marinette runs, hides, and transforms, Artemis talks to maid she nods and gets earbuds, Ladybug goes to Artemis)

Ladybug: you couldn't have done it yourself

Artemis: Please, the staff is everywhere and can deliver the most amount of earbuds, in the smallest amount of time… Ladybug

Ladybug: your word counting is getting annoying

Lyrica: I see you Alya, why didn't you like my song, you change everything in it, is it such a big deal to you that you have to be the best Ladybug fan? That you have to change everything until it is something that you have done by yourself?!

Alya: I only did that because…. Well because of ummmm I have no answer

Ladybug: Alya you should plug your ears

Alya: That is a good idea M...Ladybug

Lyrica: You don't have an answer, well then, to show that there are no hard feelings, I'll sing a song

Alya: I can tell you that I did not do it because of being jealous that it was not my song, your song was very good there was just some things that did not sit right besides you said we could change some of the lyrics if needed well it was nee-, wait you're going to sing a song

Lyrica: I said some not the entire song you left only a couple of words that were in the original

Alya: Hey I left the entire chorus alone and that is sung multiple times

Ladybug: (mentally facepalms) Alya keep distracting her so I can get my Lucky Charm

(Lyrica starts singing, several people's faces go blank, then they smile, but it looks more like a smile that is worn by the drunk)

Ladybug: (yells) Lucky Charm

(Lucky Charm sequence begins when her yo-yo comes down she sees a record player)

Ladybug: What how is this supposed to help

(Chat comes running it)

Ladybug: (looks around certain things light up with red) Chat that post over there, can you take care of it when I say to, not just yet

Chat: sure thing M'lady

Ladybug: Hey Lyrica listen to this (revised song plays)

Lyrica: NOOOOO TURN OFF THAT BLASTED MUSIC

Ladybug: Now Chat

Chat: CATACLYSM (sequence starts he touches the base of the pole which then hits Lyrica as it falls, the paper falls out of her hand and Ladybug rips it)

Ladybug: No more evil doing for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize. (sequence starts) bye bye little papillion.

(Chat and Ladybug, fistbump)

Chat and Ladybug: Pound it

Alya: I'm sorry, Aria, I just thought that the song could use a few adjustments and I got carried away

Aria: It's alright, Alya your version sounded better anyway

(Chat and Ladybug's Miraculous beep)

Ladybug: gotta go

Chat: (quiet enough for only LB to hear) wait how come he (points at Artemis) is allowed to know but I'm not

Ladybug: (quietly as Chat) because he is in unstable set of mind, bye

Chat: bye (thoughts) that still does- oh… no one would believe him

(Both Chat and Ladybug go their separate ways and detransforms Alya, and Artemis is in Marinette's room when she gets there, as soon as Chat Noir detransforms Nathalie knock on his door)

Adrien: Yes Nathalie

Nathalie: your father would like to talk to you in his office

Adrien: Thank you Natalie I will go over there now

(Adrien starts walking to his dad's office he knocks on the door)

Adrien: Father it is Adrien you wanted to see me (he walks in, Gabriel Agreste is not there but Hawkmoth is) Hawkmoth wh-what are you, WHERE IS MY FATHER?!

Hawkmoth: Adrien Agreste well isn't this a surprise why are you in here

Adrien: I was told my father wanted me now where is he.

Hawkmoth: (stalks closer to Adrien) he is not here right now, want me to give him a message

Adrien: (backs away and hits a wall) wh-what do you mean he isn't here right now

Hawkmoth: (deadpan) perceptive … you know I would watch that friend of your's, Marinette was it? She is such a lovely girl

Adrien: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE

Hawkmoth: I will as long as you do something for me

Adrien: Never (he spat) now leave my home and bring back my father

Hawkmoth: (chuckles) Well aren't you a slow one I might just have to fix that (he reaches out to touch Adrien's head)

Adrien: (slaps the hand away and runs out of the house) I will never help him but what will I do (thoughts) I need to watch Marinette it sounds like Hawkmoth is targeting her for some reason (transforms and head's to Marinette's house)

(Marinette's room as the conversation between Adrien and Hawkmoth was happening)

Alya: well that was a lovely experience

Marinette: Alya you shouldn't do things like that

Alya: HEY Aria said mine sounded better

Marinette: that is not a reason to change a song completely and really leaving only the chorus I thought you knew better than that Alya

Alya: I got carried away, sorry

Marinette: (sigh) it is fine Alya just think about what another might think next time.

Alya: (ashamed) sorry Mari

Artemis: I tend to agree with her, Alya, that was not the best move.

Alya: (sigh) I know I just got carried away

Marinette: Alya you get carried away a lot I mean even with Ladybug until you sa- (suddenly a crash sounded from Marinette's balcony) Who is up there?

(Chat's head pops through the trapdoor)

Chat: sorry purrincess I just, I, well I needed to talk to someone about something but it looks like you're busy so I will come by some…

Marinette: NO! (blushes) I-i mean it is fine by me if you stayed what about you two

Alya: (smirks) I am okay with it

Artemis: I needed to be leaving anyways so Butler and I will be taking our leave now. Goodbye Marinette. Will I be seeing you on Monday?

Marinette: Yeah of course Artemis you are still picking me up right?

Artemis: I will be picking you up around 6 then.

(Chat looks annoyed while Alya is smirking at him, Marinette leaves to show Artemis and Butler out)

Alya: you so have a crush on Mari don't deny it Adrihoney.

Chat: (winces) don't call me that you sound like Chloe

Marinette: (coming back from downstairs) who sounds like Chloe and why?

Alya: oh nobody, now Chat why did you need to talk

Chat: (shifts uncomfortably) it wasn't as much talk as it was leave my house and make sure purrincess was safe

Marinette: (concerned) Chat what happened why did you need to make sure I was safe

Chat: I got home today and I was told my father wanted to talk to me so I went to his office but he wasn't there

Marinette: Oh Chat

Chat: that is not what I wanted to talk about he does that often but this time when I went into his office Hawkmoth was in there.

(both girls gasp)

Alya: wait you said you wanted to make sure Mari was safe, why?

Chat: Hawkmoth threatened her

(Marinette looks shocked while Alya looks worried and kinda murderous)

Alya: (turns to Marinette) Mar do you think this is becau… (she gets interrupted by a scream) what was that?

Unnamed Akuma: WHERE IS MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG HAWKMOTH WANTS YOU!

Alya: well Mari I think you should run

Chat: I am going to have to agree with Alya

Marinette: sounds like a plan

(Marinette turns around and runs)

Chat: Any time would be good m'lady

(Marinette hides and checks her phone, she sees that the akuma is advancing her way)

Tikki: Marinette you have to hide somewhere else or else the akuma might connect the dots and Hawkmoth will know your identity

(Marinette peeks out then looks at Tikki)

Marinette: I think it's too late for that, Tikki

Tikki: better safe than sorry

Marinette: and of course I also have no one to help me analyze the situation, unless…

Tiki: unless what Marinette?

Marinette: Artemis probably has this linked to his phone too, and a way for me to contact him

Tikki: advantages of friendship

Marinette: ok now if I was Artemis where would I put a communication button

Tikki: plain sight but cleverly disguised to show off

Marinette: Tikki!

Tikki: I was thinking like Artemis

Marinette: sounded like sarcasm but that is actually quite true

Tikki: it is even with him losing his mind

Marinette: What should I do Tikki Hawkmoth is after me as Marinette does he know who I am?

Tikki: contact Artemis, and move to a different location while you're at it

Marinette: but I can't leave Chat to take care of the Akuma by himself

Tikki: Chat would want you to go and protect yourself, not help him

Marinette: but he doesn't know that I am Ladybug, and me being Ladybug right now will protect me

Tikki: even if he did know

Marinette: So I just run and hide?

Tikki: no, well yes but then a transform

Marinette: Ok then let's head out so Chat isn't fighting on his own for long

Tikki: as he said during the evillustrator, "this cat doesn't have nine lives"

Marinette: exactly now let's go Tikki

(Marinette runs into the nearest abandoned warehouse while Tikki is in her purse)

Marinette: Tikki, SPOT'S ON

(transform sequence)

Ladybug: Let's go see what this Akuma wanted with Marinette and why

(she looks at her at her yo-yp and then sees the communication button, it's a small Ladybug)

Ladybug: sneaky little hacker

(she presses it she sees a message," if you have finally found this, congratulations Ladybug, you are almost as clever as I am.")

Ladybug: I am gonna give him a piece if my mind for that (she types) Hey Artemis, there is a new Akuma and I need your expertise

Artemis: (typed message) you are not going like it

Ladybug: (typed until we say so) just tell me what could be so bad about it

Artemis: (didto) Akuma: Heartbreaker.

Item: love note

Akumatized: he heard you had a crush on Adrien

Powers: beam that makes victim of strike feel unrequited love

Ladybug: heartbreaker likes me as Marinette?

Artemis: yes

Ladybug: I feel bad now I never saw any notes from anybody

Artemis: (behind her) did anybody?

Ladybug: (shouts) what, how did you

Artemis: It was the most likely hiding place, since you are not out there

Ladybug: (stares blankly) I was heading out there

Artemis: you are sitting on a dusty crate

Ladybug: (blushes) like I said heading out there

Artemis: (sarcasm) right, and and I am leprechaun

Ladybug: (sarcasm) oh wow really, I didn't know that

Artemis: anyways, that crate has wood rot so you should not sit on it

Ladybug: (squeaks and shoots up to a standing position) r-really

(a few bugs crawl out of the crate)

Ladybug: (shudders) I see

Artemis: also when do you plan on giving me 'a piece of your mind' I am a very busy person, I need to make sure it fits into my schedule

(she punches him not so lightly in the arm)

Artemis: OW!

(he rubs his arm)

Ladybug: I did not hit you that hard

Artemis: (in pain) You have an unnatural strength when transformed

Ladybug: whoops

Chat: M'LADY I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP RIGHT 'BOUT NOW

Artemis: you should go

Ladybug: I really should

(Ladybug runs out to help Chat fight Heartbreaker, a stray beam flies into the warehouse and hits Artemis)

Ladybug: Mon Cherie need some assistance

Chat: (blushes) what's wrong

Ladybug: Well I am friends with Marinette as you know.

Chat: IS MARINETTE IN THERE?

Ladybug: Chat, calm down I have hidden her

Chat: then what's wrong

Ladybug: Artemis was in there

Chat: So?

Ladybug: that blast most likely hit him

Chat: again so?

Ladybug: Artemis is my friend, keep your hatred for him at home

Chat: sorry m'lady

Ladybug: anyways, how would the blast affect him he hasn't had a crush since he was 14

Chat: m'lady if someone had a crush on him it would work

Ladybug: oh there shouldn't be any problem

(Artemis comes out of the storehouse his hair falling in his face, he looks around sees Sabrina, he walks over to her)

Ladybug: oh no

Chat: what now

Ladybug: he's walking towards Sabrina

Chat: why would she like him? He and Chloe are mortal enemies

Ladybug: because… I don't know

Chat: can I get popcorn and we defeat the akuma after

Ladybug: Chat!

Chat: oh come it would be funny

Ladybug: no you can fight Heartbreaker

Chat: where are you going

Ladybug: to help my friend

(she runs to Artemis and stops him before he reaches Sabrina)

Ladybug: Artemis how do you feel?

Orion: I'm not Artemis, I'm his other personality Orion

Ladybug: umm, ok Orion where are you going

Orion: to talk to the princess off course Mari

Ladybug: what did you call me?

Orion: Mari

Ladybug: how did you know?

Orion: I have Artemis's memories not his disposition

Ladybug: You seem to have similar traits such as being sarcastic at the most inopportune of times.

Orion: really huh never noticed it now excuse me

Chloe: OH MY GOSH IS THAT LADYBUG. WE NEED TO TAKE A SELFIE RIGHT NOW

Orion: she is way too obsessed with you

Ladybug: yes she is it is really annoying she can't seem to take a hint (thoughts) wait if Chloe is here then so is…..

Orion: I know

(Ladybug doesn't let him continue walking)

Sabrina: (shyly) H-hey Ladybug, A-artemis

Orion: I'm not Artemis, i'm his alternate per-

Ladybug: Cousin, Orion here, is Artemis's cousin

Sabrina: (quietly) oh, they look awfully alike

Orion: Wait, no I'm-

Ladybug: (hissing, only loud enough for Orion to hear) yes you are

Chloe: Ladybug we have to get a selfie I am like your biggest fan

Orion: actually Adrien is her biggest fan, he practically worships her

Ladybug: (blushes bright red) Ac-actually I think my biggest fan is Chat Noir

Orion: they're the sa-

Chat: (tackles Orion) Hi, sorry 'bout that m'lady I need some help here

Ladybug: do you promise to apologize for-

Chat: yes just help me

Ladybug: Of course, LUCKY CHARM (transition sequence, a paperclip flies into her hands) A paper clip this makes no sense

(while Ladybug and Chat are defeating Heartbreaker)

Orion: (sounding winded) yes it does remember the item?

(Chat get's off of Orion, Orion gets up and turns toward Sabrina)

Orion: hello lovely lady

Sabrina: uhhh i'm

Chloe: come on Sabrina, he is related to Artemis, therefore he isn't worth talking to

Sabrina: (sadly) yes Chloe

Orion: I'm not Artemis though, in fact Ladybug lied, I'm his alternate personality

Artemis: (inside his head, watching the screen thingy that lets you see reality) if I had never kidnapped myself and Holly when I was ten this would have never happen to me.

(Ladybug and Chat Noir)

Ladybug: (looks around her, she sees, highlighted in black red, the Akuma's glove, the paperclip, a string, and Chat's pole) Chat I need to borrow your pole (she bends the paperclip into a hook)

(Chat tosses her his baton)

Chat: do you need me to do something m'lady

Ladybug: yes I need you to trap him in the ground

Chat: (shouts) CATACLYSM

(transition sequence. Chat runs toward HeartBreaker and cataclysms the ground underneath him)

Ladybug: (ties together the newly made hook, the string, and Chat's baton) time to go Akuma fishing (the hook catches on the paper in HeartBreakers glove while she was dodging a beam aimed for her, she catches the note crushes it under her foot and a Purple butterfly comes out of the note) time to de-evilize, bye bye pretty papillion. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG (a swarm of ladybugs appear changing everything back to the way it was, Orion was then put back to Artemis)

Ladybug: Please be back to normal

Artemis: at least 4 will not bother me for awhile

Ladybug: what do you mean

Artemis: I will explain later

(the miraculous beep)

Ladybug: bu-

Artemis: do you want Chloe to know your identity?

Ladybug: fine but we are going to talk about what you meant if I have to put you into the second stage of the Atlantis Complex

Artemis: (sarcasm) you are so kind

Ladybug: that's what happens when I miss breakfast

Artemis: that is not my fault

Ladybug: No it is A-

(Miraculous beeps again)

Artemis: I will contact you later

Chloe: wait this loser knows Ladybug's number, I don't know Ladybug's number

Artemis: who are you referring to? You do not have her number

Chloe: Who else would I be referring to, you of course

Artemis: I happen to win at every game I play

Chloe: Do you know who I am

Artemis: a juvenile with self respect and has to get esteem boost

Ladybug: (snorts trying to hide her laughter) well you two can keep flirting I however am going to leave

Artemis: we are not flirting

Ladybug: sounded like it to me well bye (she pulls out her yoyo and heads off)

Alya: you two would be perfect for each other

Artemis: I can start a lawsuit that would cause you to lose the Ladyblog

Chloe: as if I would ever date this loser, he is almost as trashy as Maritrash. Now Adrikins however

Artemis: dating has no importance to me and Alya, if you want to be able to track akumas with the feed I gave Ladybug I suggest you drop the matter before you think of anything else

Alya: Ok, ok I will stop well I need to go find Mari that Akuma was after her

Artemis: remind her, six on Monday

Alya: you know she'll wake up at six right

Artemis: that is why I will arrive at seven

Alya: (snorts) that will do it, she is gonna hate you, ya know.

Artemis: she will thank me in the end

Alya: it has been tried and failed before now I really need to go find her she needs a 24 hour guard because it kinda sounds as if Hawkmoth is targeting her

Artemis: agreed

Alya: (turns to Chat who just ran up) We were thinking that Mari needs a 24 hour guard do you volunteer to help

Chat: after my kwami recharges

Artemis: low self esteem is still here

Chloe: what is a kwami, and hey don't call me that loser

Artemis: a kwami is a creature that aids in Ladybug's and Chat Noir's transformation, and you do not have very witty insults

Chloe: hmph (turns her nose into the air and attempts to strut away)

Alya: that was pathetic

(Butler is near Artemis for those who are wondering)

Butler: is she trying to mimic a troll

Artemis: that would be an insult to trolls

Alya: trolls?

Artemis: the People

Alya: not going to ask

Chloe: Sabrina!

Sabrina: (still blushing) Coming Chloe!

(she walks towards Chloe looks back and then continues walking)

Alya: she has it bad for you

Artemis: I know, I remember what happen

Alya: you remember?

Artemis: correct, i have a photogenic memory

Alya: A photogenic memory?

Artemis: correct, also known as eidetic. It means that anything I see, touch, taste, think, hear, smell, or feel I remember.

Alya: sounds like curse and blessing in one.

Artemis: it is usually is a blessing

(Marinette comes running up)

Marinette: hey guys, Artemis do you know why exactly the Akuma was after me, because seconds before Chat said that Hawkmoth was after me then the Akuma said the he wanted me.

Artemis: I told you he had a crush on you and heard that you like Adrien and not him

Marinette: It just seems too coincidental

Artemis: I suggest talking to Adrien's fa-

Chat: I doubt Adrien knows what this could be about

Artemis: I am unable to help

Marinette: that can't be true, Artemis, you must know something

Artemis: I do but I am unable to share it, since Ladybug and Chat must discover it on there own

Marinette: (thoughts) our identities? (speaking) I don't think the heroes identities will help at the moment

Artemis: I did not say that it was their identities

Marinette: Okay (thoughts) what else could he be talking about, unless … Hawkmoth. DOES HE ALREADY KNOW WHO HAWKMOTH IS, but he has never met him face to face. Civilian, he has to have met Hawkmoth as a civilian, but how and more importantly why?

Chat: I don't know what we need to understand but I will trust you Fowl, for now at least. Come on purrincess I can bring you home if you would like.

Marinette: It is literally over there (points across the street where the bakery is at)

Chat: (flushes) oh, I thought we were further away

Marinette: (giggles) that is okay kitty, you wanted to be a knight in shining leather correct.

Alya: (smirking) Oh yeah MariChat is winning over LadyNoir and Adriennette.

Chat: what!?

Marinette: (blushing beet red) so-sorry C-chat she d-does th-that sometimes.

Chat: What does it mean though. MariChat, LadyNoir, and Adriennette?

Marinette: (blushes darker **{is that possible-LG}** ) ummm bye Chat see you sometime later (quickly runs to her home)

Chat: okaaay (turns to Alya who is still smirking) what was that all about?

Alya: (cackles and walks away)

Chat: (looks at Artemis)

Artemis: they are talking about relationship names. (turns and walks away)

Chat: relationship names? What does that mean? (he leaves also heading toward his house where thankfully there is no Hawkmoth)

(The day ends with everyone either blushing, smiling, or confused, then there is Artemis who is his usual self. As the two heros did not have patrol that night Marinette was able to finish her school work and Adrien was able to search relationship names and ended up blushing with Plagg cackling like the little cat he is.)


	7. Background talks between MJ and LG day 4

**AN Hey guys Lolo here, another one of these chapters, I am just gonna always do them they are kinda a hidden sneak peek ;)**

LG: Yum coffee my best friend, well coffee and sarcasm

MJ: You had coffee? I'm scared

LG: I am drinking coffee right now, oh please I am scary WITHOUT coffee

MJ: Ok so you're not like spectre 6 on caffeine good

LG: no?

MJ: She is scary

LG: Most people shove a cup in my hands and run when I don't have coffee for a long time, i get rude, pessimistic, and very sarcastic without it

MJ: You depend on coffee **{I depend, I am not addicted *looks at cup of coffee next to me* (thoughts)this is my second cup within an hour (regular talking) Yes there is a difference (thoughts) wait am I addicted? I don't think so *asks mom and dad* Nope not addicted just veeeery dependent on XD -LG [ P.S. I swear I am not addicted!]}**

LG: Yep Gtg brb

MJ: ALREADY!? Ok now i have to go

LG: Back sorry mom needed help w/ groceries and now I have a quiz almost done

LG: Done with the quiz got 70% **{I am doing school as well as working on these chapters so yeah, sorry wish we could put chapters up more often but well we are going with the flow and don't have a complete plan. We know what will happen in like the last couple chapters but until then no clue-LG}**

MJ: K i'm back now

 **REVIEW TIME! {These are from Master Jarrus *cracks up*-LG}**

Master Jarrus

1 would not kill you **{How was I supposed to know that i thought you would-LG}** 2 did not know you were posting theses **{That was kind of the point, you knew about me posting the story though-LG}** 3 yes I already I told you this **{What do you mean by that I know you already told me this-LG}**

Master Jarrus

I thought you weren't going to give them sneak peeks! So confused? **{*Eyes widen* sh*t you weren't supposed to know about that. RUN! *runs far far away from Master Jarrus* [two hours later] *peeks around corner* is it safe yet are you gonna kill me? -LG [Besides how are people gonna know who wrote what sentence, my style is different when it comes to scripts and usual stories?! I can barely recognize my own writing?!]}**

Speaking about that last thing *coughs* sorry the challenge anything Artemis is cheating as I have already said I can not write Arty to save my life so no using Arty lines people.

 **AN Okay so the coffee issue is a big thing, a lot of people say I am addicted but in reality I am not addicted I just need it to keep my personality in check. After 3 days if I do not have a cup there are people who shove a cup in my hands and run or give me money and shoves me towards the nearest coffee place. No joke. So yeah coffee is a big issue when it comes with me, it seems to keep my dark side at bay when poking it with sticks doesn't work XD so if ever the story seems kind of dark and gory you know I have not had coffee for a while. So yeah see you next chapter when we get it figured out.**


	8. Background talks between MJ and LG 5

**AN Hey guys Lolo here, so Master Jarrus kinda posted a prequel/sequel to the Artemis Fowl story. It is supposed to be what happens after Arty leaves to go home but it does have some info about the miraculous and the first Ladybug, at least it is what we think might have been the start of the Miraculous. It is not in script form but it is a way for you guys to view her writing as well. Go ahead and read it the first chapter should be up. Just warning you it may spoil for this story.**

 **OK so spectre 6 is no help so I am going to ask you guys. Where in the school period do you think this story is placed. Just know that Arty goes home when the fic is done which will be maybe 3 chapter/days {not these things, I am not talking about background talks -LG} so is this story at the end of the school year or when do you think it is. We did not plan that far ahead. Please help**

LG: I FOUND THE THINGY **{Don't ask it was a comic I was showing her-LG}**

MJ: K turns out that Arty has a photographic memory **{whoops sorry guys not eidetic just photographic-LG}**

LG: I am the opposite I mostly always know, then again I am the one usually sarcastic

MJ: I noticed **{*pouts* meanie -LG}**

LG: *groans* fine, true veeeeeeeery true I like it now **{read and find out in a later chapter -LG}**

MJ: I'm a genius

LG: I wouldnt go that far

MJ: I can do Artemis almost perfectly, therefore

LG: THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS

MJ: Yes it does is means I think similarly to him **{I had no idea what to say to that so I glared at her, we are in the same room and doing this go figure -LG}**

 **{The rest of the day was basically me showing her my favorite fics I am doing a call out, if I call you out please review we both loved these fics -LG}**

Halloween Dress-Up by: quicksilversquared **{We basically loved all of your fics so most of these our yours -LG}**

The Cheese Project by: quicksilversquared

The Costume Fiasco by: quicksilversquared

Classroom Acrobatics by: quicksilversquared

Hide and Seek by: quicksilversquared **{I told you guys there was a lot of these, quicksilversquared you are an amazing writer -LG}**

What evil masterminds do in their spare time by: OceanSpray5 **{OK I may have typed the name wrong or I got the wrong author but it is on Ao3 or for those who have no idea what that is, Archive of our own, one of the tags is Hawkmoth is a shipper, honestly that tag is what made me read the story, if you wanna find me I am also on Ao3 under the same name as well as Wattpad and Quotev -LG}**


	9. Another background talk sigh

**AN Hey guys Lolo here, MJ is here too, as I am an idiot and it took me a while to realize that she can work on this with me *sigh* but than again I did think she would kill me.**

LG: Hi

LG: I got a pun that will make you hate me

LG: Here you go

LG: 'Tomb is pronounced toom, womb is pronounced woom, so why isn't bomb pronounced boom'

MJ: that is a very good point, but bombs go boom, so I guess that makes up for it

LG: exactly

MJ: I'm listening to Complex: Atlantis, I just love making in fun of arty

LG: I am listening to YouTubed Glee songs, preferably Sebastian Smythe ones **{I love Sebastian Smythe, Grant Gustin is my Celeb crush -LG}**

MJ:  watch?v=ycjpnZD61Uo this is what i'm listening to

LG: maybe later

MJ: ok, So I have been doing digital art all day and it is awesome, as soon as I learn how, google docs disconnected sorry. I plan on drawing **{You have to wait for it in the story *cackles* -LG}**

LG: ? you stopped typing, I have Digital Arts as well doing it when I get home later because that is where all my work is, nice, no spoiling

MJ: ok. I don't cackle, I don't even laugh that much

LG: I do, there better

MJ: yes. we are cruel to arty

LG: this is not new to us, we have always been cruel to all of the characters

MJ: true, but we are the worst to arty and adri

LG: true

MJ: and I enjoy it, should that be concerning?

LG: pffft no

MJ: my mother would find it concerning, but that is my mother

LG: so? My mom would look at me weirdly than laugh

MJ: off the topics of mom

LG: we can be so ADHD sometimes

MJ: I have been diagnosed with ADD and ADHD

LG: I haven't but we think I might

MJ: i think everybody has it in their own way

LG: true but I can get more distracted than most, as such of me working here instead of school

MJ: remember dug from up, that is spectre 6 and I

LG: *cracks up*

MJ: dead serious

LG: I know that is why I am laughing

MJ: She is trying to break the habit, but I'm not helping

LG: I am trying not to laugh cuz I am at the RC this is not good

MJ: oh sorry

LG: I am hungry, but it is only 12:03 27 more minutes till lunch but I want food

MJ: huh ny comp. Says 12:02

LG: I am going off my watch

MJ: oh still

LG: I have it set to the same time as my phone which is hooked up to a satellite so mine is right

MJ: ok, I already ate so this doesn't affect me

LG: LUCKY, I want food

MJ: I was not lucky my sis was watching finding dory… AGAIN

LG: just like the party this Saturday?

MJ: yep

LG: still havent seen that movie

MJ: trust me you will see it there for sure, should we really have the party on this?

LG: meh you started it by bringing up finding dory

MJ: yeah but you brought up food and I thought of lunch and then I thought of FD so it's your fault

LG: you still brought it up

MJ: you typed the thing that made me think of it

LG: you brought it up, I would not have said anything about the party if you didn't

MJ: whatever, now listening to  watch?v=sNdBKQqnhRA

LG: now I am listening to Hunter singing whistle, and now Sebastian and Santana singing Smooth Criminal

MJ: I don't watch glee, I have no clue who these people are

LG: I haven't watch Glee either, I just really like to listen to Grant Gustin sing

MJ: don't know who that is either

LG: he does Barry Allen in Flash

MJ: that's not helping

LG: WHY ARE WE FRIENDS?! HOW HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN THESE THINGS?!

MJ: MLB script, arty, and some more

LG: I will force you to watch Glee, and Flash

MJ: I can watch something and remember a thing about it later if I chose to

LG: there you go Grant Gustin, Barry Allen, and Sebastian Smythe

MJ: ok (shrugs)

LG: I like him for his personality and singing

MJ: so… ummm… you have a crush on him?

LG: not really, I like another guy I have talked about him before

MJ: ok, brb gt do school work

LG: ok, I am practically counting down the time till lunch, 12 minutes. This is already longer than most other talking chapters

LG: 4 minutes till lunch

LG: NOOOOOOOO it is 12:31 and we aren't eating lunch what is wrong with this picture. I just want food

LG: Beat you I win. I thought of a lot of things before you **{We were stuck so I thought she would know what to do before me but nope I won that one -LG}**

LG: HELLOOOOOO YOU THERE?! *echos*

LG: I will take that as a no

MJ: Sorry i thought you were going to text me

LG: Sorry I typed that yesterday not today

MJ: Oh ok, so I have been changing stuff arty is suspicious he keeps having to have fives

MJ: Oh hey something funny having to do with their chemistry teacher

Dmitri Mendeleev

produced the 1st orderly arrangement of known elements

predicted the existence of new elements based on his initial arrangement

MJ: Thought you might find that interesting, he was a russian scientist

LG: *snorts* I never noticed that before I feel dumb now

MJ: I just found out so don't go calling yourself dumb

LG: I took chemistry 1 A last semester and was taught about Dmitri Mendeleev, I knew the name sounded familiar just didn't know from where.

MJ: :)

LG: REVIEW TIME! We got a new review and I legit started dancing in my seat so thank you here is the review and our input

ImagiNova

Silent laughter was heard all around when I read this aloud to my writing class. **{Are you the teacher or a student?-LG [And what did they like best about it?-MJ]}** But since it could be heard, it wasn't really silent laughter. **{That is great to hear we were trying to be funny, I thought we were failing to be honest -LG}**


	10. Day 4 5 part 1

Day 4 5 part 1

(Monday, Marinette's alarm wakes her up, Marinette looks at her phone)

Marinette: I'm late! I have to get ready

(later when she is ready it's seven, and she is mad)

Marinette: where is he he said he would be here at six, and it's seven

(Artemis's limo pulls up, she opens the door and gets in)

Marinette: what happened to being punctual?

Artemis: I knew you would wake up late, therefore I told you I would be an hour earlier than I planned

Marinette: you lied to me!

Artemis: I did not lie, I merely stretched the truth, Marinette

Marinette: You told me to wake up at a certain time and you would come and get me, then you came later that is lying

Artemis: you will be on time for school, am I correct?

Marinette: lets just go to school it is further down the street so I usually walk

Artemis: you're welcome for the assistance

Marinette: I never said thank you

(Tikki pops her head out of her bag)

Tikki: can you two stop your bickering, please?

Artemis: of course we will, Tikki

(Marinette groans)

Marinette: I thought fours weren't going to bother you

Artemis: that was for around an hour after the personality switch

Marinette: oh

Artemis: and of course it took four minutes to get here

Marinette: don't tell Alya, chances are she'll mock you

Artemis: (sarcasm) because mental diseases are hilarious

Marinette: I didn't say they were

Artemis: sarcasm, Marinette, it was sarcasm

Marinette: I never know when someone is being sarcastic

Artemis: the tone of voice is usually a give away

(they get out)

Artemis: I suppose I will see you during lunch

Marinette: yep see you during lunch

(they head to their separate classes, Marinette walks in and Nino is sitting in her usual seat ... again)

Marinette: Nino, you sat next to Alya Thursday, now I want to sit next to my best friend

Nino: sorry dude but this is my permanent seat now

Marinette: Nino, move

Adrien: Nino, she is still mad at me and forcing her to sit next to me will probably cause you more harm than me good

Nino: (leans down to whisper in Adrien's ear) Dude get her less mad at you already. I want to sit with my girlfriend more

Marinette: I can hear you

Alya: (so only Marinette can hear) Marinette, he is having trouble deciding whether or not he likes you, show him your other side that almost no one sees

Marinette: what are you talki- oh. Sorry Alya, but no

Alya: trust me on this girl show him that side of yourself

Marinette: no Alya, I want him to like me for both sides of me

Alya: kinda hard when you only let him see one

Marinette: I don't know Alya, it's jus-

Madame Bustier: Are you gonna sit down Miss. Marinette

Chloe: go sit by Sabrina, Marinette, I will sit by Adrikins.

Marinette: Fine by me

Adrien: wait, Marinette, please don't be mad at me

Marinette: what if I want to sit next to Sabrina

Sabrina: (looks up surprised) really you want to sit next to me (starts to look hopeful)

Marinette: of course I do, I want to explain to you why I was busy during the Evillustator incident

Sabrina: (rushing) Really, you want to explain, because I know I didn't really give you a chance but I-

Marinette: Sabrina I understand, really I do I would have done the same in your position

Madame Bustier: Marinette, please sit down

(Marinette sits down)

Sabrina: (whisper until further notice) does Artemis like me?

Marinette: (whisper ditto) he said that he had a crush once and that was four years ago, or at least I think that is what he said he is kind of in unstable set of mind

Sabrina: oh, the Orion guy, can you explain that?

Marinette: ummm… Artemis is, well he is, it's like child prodigy syndrome

Sabrina: I'm still confused

Marinette: Artemis has an alternate personality, Orion, Orion is more normal

Sabrina: he called me lovely lady

Marinette: really?

Sabrina: uh-huh

Marinette: hmmm, maybe I can trick him into going on a date with you

Sabrina: really?!

Marinette: yes, although I don't know if it would work he is a lot smarter than me

Sabrina: yes but he probably doesn't have that much dating experience

Marinette: That is very true, I'm meeting him for lunch, I could invite you

Sabrina: You would do that for me, but I usually eat with Chloe how would that work

Marinette: forget Chloe, all she ever does is use you for her homework, I bet if you spent more time on your work instead of Chloe's you could be in the same grade as Artemis

Sabrina: you really think so?

Madame Bustier: perhaps you two would like to share with the class what you find more important than my class

Sabrina: (not whispering) I was just explaining the assignment to Marinette, because she was having trouble understanding your instructions, Madame Bustier

Madame Bustier: Oh really then what is the lesson about Miss Marinette

Marinette: (whispering) wait what is the assignment, (talking) um… greek mythology?

Madame Bustier: correct Miss Marinette, please next time pay closer attention to the directions

Marinette: yes, Madame Bustier

Sabrina: (whispers) sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble

Marinette: (waves it off and pays attention to class but not before whispering back) if you want to eat lunch with us instead my friends and I usually go to the bakery.

Sabrina: (looks at Marinette surprised [thoughts]) she wants to hang out with me, but when I first came to this school no one tried to be my friend except Chloe … and Marinette (smiles)

(skip to after class)

Sabrina: (turns to Marinette) is the invitation still open for eating with you? I would like to have some new friends.

Marinette: I have no problem with it Sabrina, if you still want to be friends with Chloe I also have no problem with that I mean come on Adrien is still friends with Chloe and we are still friends with him as well

Sabrina: thanks Marinette

Marinette: come on I will let the others know, if Chloe wants to come as well that is fine too

Sabrina: (looks surprised, then slowly smiles) really I will let her know (thoughts) maybe if Chloe and Marinette were to become friends Chloe would stop being so jealous of Marinette. Marinette always so nice to everyone, the rest of the class seem to love her, I want to see that Marinette instead of the one who always fights

(Marinette smiles and walks over to her friends while Sabrina walks to Chloe, Marinette is telling her friends that Sabrina and Chloe might be joining them today for lunch)

Sabrina: Hey Chloe, Marinette invited us to eat lunch with her and her friends at her parents bakery do you want to join them.

Chloe: did she invite you or both of us

Sabrina: she said you could come if you wanted Chloe. I think she wants to start over, and maybe become friends, she said that she didn't care if I was friends with you and her at the same time, and well I want more friends than just you.

Chloe: Sabrina it is okay I know that you have wanted other friends for awhile now and I agree I mean even I have other friends than just you (thoughts) Does Marinette really want to be friends again after how I have been treating her all these years, I only treated her that way is because I was jealous of her. The fact that she still has her mom, her dad is always around, and everyone adores her. Even Mr. Agreste likes her, he doesn't really try to hide it. (to Sabrina) I will go with you guys too just let me call Daddy to tell him that I will be eating out instead today

Sabrina: (looks at her wide eyed) were you gonna eat with your Dad today I know you want to hang out with him more

Chloe: No I wasn't gonna eat with him, I wish he would though. Now come on let's go tell them that I will be joining

(The two move over to Marinette and her friends, Adrien is left standing wide eyed)

Adrien: (thoughts) Is that really what has been happening with Chloe, is she jealous of Mari? (Adrien moves closer to Nino) Hey Nino my ride is here I will see you after lunch

Nino: Bye Dude

Adrien: I will see you all later, bye Chloe, Sabrina, Mari

Marinette: (huffs and crosses arms) bye Adrien

Adrien: (winces) still mad at me huh

Alya: Adrien, you are an idiot of course she is still mad

Adrien: well bye guys

Chloe: (looking confused and slightly hopeful) why is Marinette mad at Adrien?

Alya: She told him that she liked him and instead of saying yes or no he said he didn't know his thoughts for her

Chloe: Why would she be mad for that?

Nino: I don't think that is why Mari is mad, that is a stupid reason to be mad

Marinette: that is not the reason why I am mad at him but that is kind of a backstory for why I am mad

Sabrina: then why are you mad

Marinette: instead of going and comforting me or anything he sent Chat Noir who then proceeded to flirt with me and made me all confused

Chloe: Adrien sent Chat Noir after you to make sure you were alright, wait Chat Noir flirted with you?!

Marinette: yes he did I am confused on who I like now, Chat or Adrien

Sabrina: you call him Chat?

Alya: (cackles) yes she does, she even slipped up and called him kitty once

Marinette: (blushes) ALYA!

Chloe: you know Marinette I don't know why I ever broke our friendship you are really sweet

(Alya, Sabrina, and Nino's eyes all widen)

All three: YOU USED TO BE FRIENDS?!

Marinette: (giggles) yes we did, best friends. (stops, pauses and blinks, than looks at Nino weirdly) Wait Nino you knew that I ran to you crying after she broke our friendship

Nino: (embarrassed) that was what that was I didn't know it was Chloe who made you cry

Alya: you guys were friends?

Marinette: yeah it was us with Nathanael and Kim.

Alya: This is a dream isn't it. (pinches herself) nope not a dream

Marinette: oh, and I plan on convincing Artemis to eat a cookie

Alya: (snorts) like that will ever happen

Chloe: (disgusted) Artemis is coming?

Marinette: yeah, I thought it would be great chance to help Sabrina

Chloe: with what

Marinette: she has a crush on Artemis, I'm sure Artemis likes her too, and just hasn't realised it

Chloe: I doubt it, I heard him talking about someone named Holly, sorry Sabrina, but I think that was just Orion

(Sabrina, looks sad, but says nothing. Artemis and Butler walks over)

Artemis: hello everybody

Marinette: hey Artemis, Chloe and Sabrina are joining us for lunch today. Is that alright with you?

Artemis: (looks annoyed) I suppose, I did plan on working on something during lunch though

Marinette: is it homework?

Artemis: no, it is a project of mine

Alya: how many do you have?

Artemis: beg your pardon

Alya: I heard you and Butler talking about one that was in Iceland.

Artemis: that one was destroyed, what I plan on working on is top secret

Marinette: (teasing) everything about you is top secret

(Artemis raises an eyebrow)

Marinette: (innocently) what?

Alya: almost all of us know about that one Artemis

Artemis: only you and I know about that one Alya

Marinette: okay I didn't know that you both were the only ones that knew about a project. Well we need to start heading out if we are going to have enough time to eat and get back I will text my parents that we have three more than usual.

Chloe: three more don't you mean two more people

Marinette: Artemis has never actually eaten with us but I am dragging him this time. Oh Sabrina I said I would explain myself and I never did, did I

Sabrina: no you didn't I forgot about that.

Marinette: the reason why I acted like that is the newest akuma came to my house and had invited me to a birthday party for him. It was actually quite lovely, but I couldn't say no to him I didn't want a chance for a akuma to hurt me since it now seems like Hawkmoth is obsessed with me (looks worried and rubs arms)

Chloe: what do you mean Hawkmoth is obsessed with you?

Artemis: I sincerely doubt that he is obsessed with you Marinette, I believe it may have been an untimely error, it may have had something to do with the akuma… most likely

Marinette: Chloe, you remember the last Akuma, Heartbreaker, well he had a crush on me and when he say me pinning after Adrien he turned into an akuma. But right before that happened Chat came over to my house to check on me, he said that he ran into Hawkmoth at his house and was acting creepy

Alya: (snorts) sorry Mar but Hawkmoth is always creepy

Marinette: (rolls eyes) true Alya but still creepier than usual. Anyways Chat said that Hawkmoth was saying things like how I was a lovely girl. He than said he ran out of there and came over to my house to check-

Alya: (dramatic) Chat Noir wanted to check on his purrincess

Marinette: (blushing) ALYA STOP IT

Alya: but MariChat is adorable much better than Adrienette or LadyNoir

Chloe: MariChat, Adrienette? I understand LadyNoir but what are those other two

Marinette: nothing (huffs and walks off Alya walks after her cackling, everyone follows after them Sabrina and Chloe confused, and Artemis amused, Nino was just plain lost)

(at the bakery)

Marinette: Maman, Papa we are here do you need any help

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng: No sweetie you and your friends can head into your room and we will bring food up soon. Artemis, Chloe how lovely to see you two again. You are Sabrina correct?

Sabrina: yes I am

Marinette: Ok maman we are heading to my room (turns to the others) just know that if I have a crush it can be a little obsessive

Artemis: (smirked) we may have noticed, Marinette

Marinette: oh hush you

(everyone goes up to Marinette's really pink room with posters of Adrien everywhere)

Marinette: I really should get rid of some posters huh

Chloe: (eyes wide) yes you should

Marinette: (giggles embarrassedly) I know

(a thump comes from the trapdoor)

Marinette: Chat? Is that you again

Chat: (pops his head through the trapdoor) hey purrincess, others, _Fowl_

Marinette: CHAT! Please do not fight today

Artemis: I agree with, Marinette… Noir

Chat: Sorry purrincess (goes all the way through the trapdoor) how is it going

(Alya, Chat Noir, Marinette, and Artemis turn to look at the others whom all had widened eyes looking at Chat Noir)

Marinette: hey you guys this is Paris's hero Chat Noir, he likes to make random visits and flirt with me (she said looking annoyed at Chat who looks ashamed)

Chloe: this is so cool I mean Ladybug saves me a lot but you have a hero making random visits. I only see the two heros when an Akuma targets me, an he actually does call you princess

(Marinette, Alya accidently let a snort through trying to hold back laughter whist Artemis stands looking amused)

Chloe: what, why are you all laughing what was so funny

Marinette: inside joke sorry Chloe we were not laughing at you

Chat: inside joke how was that a inside joke

Alya: (inwardly freaking out) Oh don't worry you may get it someday

Artemis: it does not seem funny unless you were there

Marinette: yeah, so hey Artemis, are you sure you don't like cookies?

Artemis: I refuse any desserts you give me

Alya: oh come don't you like anything sweet?

Artemis: it depends on your definition of 'sweet'

Alya: sweet is something with an abundance of sugar that that is all you can taste

Artemis: then no I do not like anything 'sweet' then

Alya: what about sugar free, the are not sweet

Artemis: I dislike those as well

Alya: (looks over at Chloe, Nino, Marinette, and Sabrina who are all trying not to laugh, while Chat had no problem with not laughing as he just didn't care) Oh come on guys are you not gonna help me

Chat: but this is so entertaining

Marinette: it is funny

Chat: See purrincess agrees

(Marinette's parents open the trapdoor, and ring some food and cookies in, Chat hides)

Sabine: here you kids go, I'm glad you're feeling better Artemis

Artemis: (thoughts, sarcasm) right, better. (no longer sarcasm) They're planning something against me, but what. It must have something to do with the cookies

Marinette: thank you maman, thank you papa

Sabine: No problem Marinette, have fun kids

Alya: we will Sabine

(Sabine walks off and Chat comes out of hiding)

Chat: COOKIE (pounces on the cookie tray, Alya has a weird look on her face, like a mix between laughter and confusion) my cookie

(starts eating the cookie)

Artemis: how can you eat those things

Chat: how can you eat caviar

Artemis: how can you not like caviar?

Chat: than how can you not like cookies

Marinette: if you two start arguing I swear, one of you will go out the window and only one of you can save yourself

Chat: b-but Mari

Marinette: no Chat, you two need to stop arguing all the time

Artemis: Chat if you start arguing with Marinette, you will go sulk

Chat: shut up _Fowl_

Marinette: Chat Noir, stop or I will get the spray bottle

Chat: you have a SPRAY BOTTLE?!

(everybody but Butler and Artemis start cracking up, Chat starts pouting at them)

Marinette: I have to water my flowers somehow

Chat: so get a watering can not a spray bottle

Marinette: that would give them too much water

Chat: ok find something that isn't a spray bottle

Marinette: I would have one for my hair too

Chat: you need to dampen your hair, what for?

Marinette: my hair

Chat: just wear it down it would look pretty

(Marinette blushes)

Nino: you should wear it down again, like you used to when we were friends

Marinette: maybe later

(only Butler notices a butterfly that flies to Artemis's ring)

 **[Aw, cliffhangers, aren't they amazing? -MJ] {Sorry guys but it was too good of an opportunity. Now we know you are gonna absolutely destroy us so we are now gonna start running (yelling in the background) DO YOU HAVE THE PLANS TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY YET, DON'T FORGET THE PASSPORTS. -LG} [Wait are we hitchhiking, cause you can't drive -MJ] {I am 16 now they can't stop me, I will find a way -LG} [I know a place we can hide but we could die of thirst -MJ] {Some family friends of ours has a cabin that is hard to get to we can hide there as well, plus it has running water -LG} [well I actually have two- hey wait a minute, why are we telling them our plans? -MJ] {Sh*t forgot to turn off the microphone -LG} [ What? -MJ] {Goodbye everyone, we are now running, stay tuned for part 2 -LG} [Maybe now they won't kill us, unless we purposely - I'll shut up now -MJ] {Smart plan there -LG}**


	11. Day 4 5 part 2

Day 4 5 part 2

Hawkmoth: (only Artemis can hear) Hacker you can't trust your friends, I give you the power to see into their minds and see if they wish to betray you. All I ask is for you to bypass the firewall protecting the Miraculous.

Artemis: yes, Hawkmoth

(everyone looks at Artemis alarmed, he transforms into the Hacker)

Chat: wait what?

(Chloe and Sabrina dart downstairs, Hacker goes after them. Chat goes out the window. Butler quickly goes downstairs to try to catch Artemis)

Marinette: Nino you have to keep your mouth shut got it

Nino: what?

Marinette: TIKKI, SPOTS ON

(Marinette transforms into Ladybug, she then jumps out of the window. Nino is left staring after her with wide eyes, and a dropped jaw)

Alya: that's why we were laughing early

Nino: Adrien has a huge crush on Mari and LB, but they're same person

Alya: yeah, and it's the situation with Chat, he likes Mari and LB

Nino: poor Mari, don't you want to film this?

(Alya's eyes widen)

Alya: OH SHOOT (runs down stairs)

Nino: (walks after her smirking) knew it, wait I have to keep Mari being LB secret, I have to hide it from Adrien, this is gonna be hard he has the hearing of a cat or a bat or something

(Scene switch **[after we stopped laughing -MJ] {What do you mean stopped I am still laughing -LG}** **[After** _**I**_ **stopped laughing -MJ]** Hacker taps his ring, a holographic keyboard and screen appears. Butler's memories start flashing across it)

Hacker: Sorry, Domovoi, but I just need to make sure you'll never betray me.

(Alya and Nino run up and the Hacker turns towards them. Alya pulls out her phone to start recording the eventual fight between Ladybug, Chat Noir and the Hacker. Chat Noir starts running across the roof towards the Hacker)

Hacker: I don't think so Alley Cat

(he types in the keyboard, Butler pulled out his Sig Sauer, a smaller model, and starts firing near Chat)

Chat: hey you're worse than Gorilla

Hacker: Alley Cat, shouldn't you be worried about Mari? Hawkmoth wants her, she'll be good leverage for your Miraculous

(Alya, Nino, and Chat's eyes widen)

Chat: (whispers) Hawkmoth is after Mari because of me?

Hacker: Indeed he is, give me your Miraculous and she'll go unharmed… for now

Chat: DO NOT TOUCH MARI

Hacker: no promises

Chat: please, isn't she your _friend_

(Hacker's wicked grin faltered for a moment, but then he just went up to Chat Noir)

Hacker: if Marinette was my _friend_ then why did she wish to betray me?

Chat: because she didn't, you're suffering from a mental disease, you said that it's called the Atlantis Complex.

Hacker: Hawkmoth is my real friend, he made it so that silly little disease won't bother me, Chat Noir

Chat: How did Mari betray you

Hacker: she was planning something… wi-with cookies!

Chat: (deadpan look) with ... cookies

( **[Cookies, you can never trust them -MJ] {Challenge is still up don't forget if you can guess who did what line than you get a spoiler for either the upcoming chapter or even the sequel, anything that says MJ or LG is off limits though -LG}** Scene Switch to LEP, Foaly is spy-*coughs*-checking up on Artemis, hears the cookie line, bursts out laughing)

Foaly: (choking with laughter) HOLLY, ARTEMIS OFFICIALLY LOST IT

(Holly pokes her head through door)

Holly: he has the Atlantis Complex, Foaly

(Foaly plays recording of cookie line)

Holly: I'm going up there, if he's akumatized…

Foaly: I didn't think about that

Holly: keep that recording though, I need something when I'm bored

Foaly: will do, Artemis is never gonna live that line down (plays the recording again) heh cookies

( **[Poor Arty, oh well this is too much fun for us -MJ] {* sarcasm* No really I couldn't tell by how much you are laughing -LG}** scene change to Hacker. Ladybug is watching, analyzing the situation, she swings down knocking Hacker on the ground)

Ladybug: oops

Chat: I think I picked up a _virus_

Ladybug: (groans) Chat stop it with the puns

Chat: but m'lady puns are so punny

Ladybug: Please, Chat, do yourself a favor and stop

Chat: but m'lady ...

Ladybug: No Chat, no more puns

Chat: this really isn't the place or time to scold me about my puns

Ladybug: well this isn't a time or place to make them

Chat: (mutters) it is always the time to make puns

(Hacker gets up and starts typing, Chloe's memories start popping up)

Ladybug: (throws her yo-yo at Hacker trying to catch his attention) Hey Hacker aren't you trying to get our Miraculous?

Hacker: I already know who both of you are, I even know who Hawkmoth is

Hawkmoth: you know who they both are, wait ... YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!

Hacker: It was quite simple to figure out who has Hawkmoth was… once I met his son

Chat: (whispers to Ladybug) Artemis knows who Hawkmoth is

Ladybug: (whispers back) guess so

Chat: wait who is his son?

Hacker: it's -

(Hawkmoth starts taking his powers away)

Hawkmoth: if you tell them who I am I will take your powers away

(Hacker starts typing rapidly, Hawkmoth's memories appear)

Hawkmoth: (alarmed) wait what are you doing?!

Hacker: you can't take my powers if you're under my control

Hawkmoth: NO YOU ARE _MY_ AKUMA, _I_ CONTROL YOU

Hacker: not anymore

(Ladybug and Chat look at each other with questioning faces)

Ladybug: do you know what is going on

Chat: no clue

Ladybug: wait, he's hacking Hawkmoth's mind. He is in control of himself

Chat: and this guy was bad enough when he wasn't akumatized

Ladybug: (warning tone) Chat

Chat: he was

Ladybug: (rolls eyes) Chat, if you don't knock it off, you will be bait

Chat: what is up with the girls I know threatening me. First Mari with the spray bottle and now you

Ladybug: (nervous) um, right. (under her breath) you have only been threatened by one girl

Chat: what was that

Ladybug: ummmm, nothing

Chat: hmmm, I'm probably just paranoid

Ladybug: paranoid

Chat: yeah, you know when everything makes you nervous, and you don't -

Ladybug: I know what it means, but maybe that's why he was akumatized

Chat: that would explain the cookie thing

Ladybug: cookie thing? What cookie thing

Chat: Oh well Hacker here said that Mari was going to betray him

Ladybug: that doesn't explain the cookie thing

Chat: wait a moment, well he said that Mari was going to betray him because she was planning something with cookies

Ladybug: (thoughts) betray him with … cookies? Wait Chat keeps calling me Mari why (out loud to Chat) Why do you call her Mari

Chat: (blushes) uhhhhhhh … hehe

Hacker: You can not control me Hawkmoth I control you

Chat: whelp we're screwed

Ladybug: Chat language

Chat: French

Ladybug: What?

Chat: you asked me what language I was speaking

Ladybug: (weirded out look on her face) no I was telling you to watch your language

Chat: really?

(scene change to Hawkmoth and Hacker)

Hawkmoth: (in Hacker's head) he is joking right

Hacker: no he is not joking he really didn't know that was what she meant

Hawkmoth: okaaaaay if he is who I think he is than that honestly explains it as my son never curses, honestly I am still trying to figure out why he went to my office that day

Hacker:Oh that is because I called your assistant pretending to be you and told her to tell Adrien that you wanted him in your office

Hawkmoth: why would you do that

Hacker: I was trying to get him to realize his dad was Hawkmoth because he is really slow and oblivious

Hawkmoth: (mutters) can't really deny that

Hacker: just like you

Hawkmoth: what?

(Scene change to Heros **[I had to, I was thinking about the movie epic, so I had to make Hawkmoth say what. -MJ] {I have never watched that movie so honestly I am lost right now -LG} [You've never seen Epic?! -MJ] {I do have a reason, promise -LG} [Yeah yeah, whatever, you complain about me not seeing the movies you talk about. Spoiler: best line, Mub: Ugly said what; Mandrake: What; Mub: Nothing -MJ] {I will watch it eventually I just am not really a movie person I am more books, anime, and TV shows. Favorite movie has to be RotG though -LG}** )

Ladybug: how are we doing to defeat him

Chat: I don't know isn't he _your_ friend

Ladybug: Chat, right now is not the time to be hostile, he is a victim to an akuma. Which I haven't even figured out where it is!

Chat: What is the only thing that is the same just changed colors (searches) his ring it has to be his ring the rest of his outfit changed except for the ring!

Ladybug: ok your miraculous is a ring, so you would know how to get it, right

Chat: I might have an idea but-

(They don't notice the shimmer of a fairy shield next to them, they jump when they hear Holly)

Holly: his ring is a fairy communicator. Destroying it will prove difficult

Ladybug: who's there?

Holly: Captain Short of the LEP, and you are lucky, since Artemis knows both of your identities.

Chat: what's the LEP

Ladybug: didn't your kwami tell you?

Chat: no Plagg is evil and never gives me information on anything, unless I bribe him with extra cheese which can get really expensive since he only likes camembert and for a strange reason doritos

Holly: makes sense the kwami has to eat something that with decomposition, mud people food can do that to anything

Chat: excuse me I happen to be quite clean

Holly: yeah yeah, sure pretty boy. Just get to work with the getting the ring

(Chat looks insulted, he mouths 'pretty boy')

Ladybug: (cracking up) pretty boy

Chat: yes M'Lady?

Ladybug: (face drops into a deadpan) you are kidding me right?

Chat: (innocent) why, I never kid, don't you know that

Ladybug: (sarcasm) right never kid

Chat: I never kid because I am a kid

Ladybug: I believe it

Chat: m'lady that hurts

Holly: will you two love birds get going already, I'll find an arrow later

Chat: (blushes and trips) I-i-i-i, w-wait arrow?

Holly: I'm a descendant of Cupid

Ladybug: maybe you should keep your arrows to yourself

Hacker: I can hear you Holly, and I know how to locate you!

Holly: I know you know, but it's way more fun antagonize you

Chat: I can agree with that

Holly: hey he kidnapped me, I can antagonize him, you can't

Chat: (looks at Ladybug) I told you he was bad news

Ladybug: they're best friends now, so obviously he's changed

Chat: if you say so, I still don't trust him

Holly: I learned you can't trust him, no matter how trustworthy he seems.

Ladybug: are you the friend he betrayed and feels guilty about

Holly: I'm one of the friends he's betrayed

Chat: enough talking we need to bring this Akuma down

(they all look at the Hacker he is typing, Holly's memories appear)

Holly: I don't think so Arty

(she drops the shield and darts to side, Ladybug's yoyo goes through the screen, Hacker growls in frustration, as the screen fizzes out and reappears saying an error appear)

Ladybug: sorry, but that fairy is out of range!

 **[Holly is wearing wings, for all that are wondering. -MJ]** **{That might be helpful, speaking that not even I knew she was wearing wings -LG}**

Chat: wow m'lady I thought you didn't like puns

Ladybug: less talking more fighting the Akuma

Hacker: I must say I agree with the bug here

Chat: what did you just call her?

Hacker: I called her a bug isn't that what she is a lady _bug_

Chat: (enraged) stop calling her a bug

(jumps towards Hacker with his staff pointed toward the Hacker, he dogdes )

Hacker: (clicks his tongue) temper, temper. You should see a therapist about that

Ladybug: CHAT STOP

Chat: why should I

Ladybug: Chat we need to plan this out he may just be our worst Akuma

Chat: m'lady we can take him it won't be too hard to take down someone who has never fought before

Ladybug: No Chat! He knows our identities, he hacked Hawkmoth

Chat: I told you he wasn't to be trusted m'lady, every time you think someone is bad I listen to you why didn't listen to me

Ladybug: SHUT UP AND LISTEN, WE NEED A PLAN. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM, FINE! BUT YOU'LL FIGHT HIM ALONE!

Chat: (taken back) but m'lady

Hacker: You lovebirds done flirting yet

Holly: hey that's my line!

Hacker: well you're very predictable

Holly: you are acting very out of character here Arty

Hacker: STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NICKNAME

Holly: I know that is why I call you that

(Hacker growls and types something. Butler tries to attack Holly, she is trying to get away)

Ladybug: we need to retreat

Chat: we never had to before

Ladybug: this time we do

(she and Chat retreat)

 **{*cackles* and we are now done see you next chapter we are now running for our lives -LG} [On to day 5 or would it be 6 since we didn't do 4? Oh well. Reminder to everyone, COOKIES ARE EVIL. if you want us to make a mini about it so in the review. May the fours be with you. -MJ] {You should have seen us during lunch I had a cookie in my lunch. You right now can probably imagine what happened *sigh* see you next chapter -LG}**


	12. Day 6

**Day 6**

(Marinette is in her room watching the news report, Tikki is eating)

Tikki: it's alright Marinette, it has happened with enemies of the Miraculous, forcing them to retreat for days, even weeks!

Marinette: really?

Tikki: yes in fact the first Ladybug had a similar problem except that wasn't an akuma

Marinette: what happened

Tikki: *sigh* Marinette there is a reason the miraculous were created and it isn't really a happy story. The first Ladybug she, well, she died because of her main enemy and you know the sad thing. Her main enemy was her best friend, who she also had a crush on

Marinette: that's so sad, what were their names

Tikki: well his name was-

 **{Cliffie for the sequel *cackles* seriously unless you read Master Jarrus's story you won't realize who these two could remotely be. So hang around for the sequel that will eventually happen or read Master Jarrus's short story that is sort of a sequel for this but a prequel for the sequel of this. Kind of confusing I know but hey that is what we are here for right -LG} [It is a short novel, you know like a side story. -MJ] {Yeah but it is connected to both this story and the sequel to this story. You might want to finish this before reading that because it is after Artemis goes home -LG}**

(a crash comes from the balcony)

Chat: sorry purrincess but I think I just broke one of your plants up here

Marinette: WHAT (rushes up to the balcony where there is a broken pot) really Chat that was one of my favorites

Chat: sorry Mari I landed wrong

Marinette: I thought cats always landed on their feet

Chat: Hey sorry but I am over catfinated right now

Marinette: what?

Chat: catfinated, instead of caffeinated

Marinette: that's it (goes down and grabs a spray bottle)

Chat: ack I thought you were joking about the spray bottle

Marinette: nope now get here silly kitty

(chases Chat around the room attempting to spray him)

Chat: NOOOO, STOP! Mari please, Hawkmoth is targeting you because we're close friends, I just wanted to see if you were ok

Marinette: Artemis has been saying that it was just a coincidence because the Akuma who said that also had a crush on me that is why he got akumatized

Chat: I was told differently, Hawkmoth himself told me he wanted you

Marinette: Have you seen your father since than?

Chat: No I haven't, and while my father is not the best I am still worried

(scene change to outside the window where Hacker is sitting listening)

Hacker: your son is Chat Noir

Hawkmoth (Gabriel Agreste): I had a feeling when I saw the ring, that Adrien might be Chat Noir, you don't happen to know who Ladybug would be do you

Hacker: I do know who Ladybug is but that doesn't mean I will tell you

Hawkmoth: you are protecting her, the person who can and will bring you down

Hacker: I never said I was fully sane. It is _your_ fault for not back ground checking your victims

Hawkmoth: Why would I background check by the time I do that the person would be in a better mood

Hacker: what if they were a kidnapper, or a murderer

Hawkmoth: I will cross that bridge when I get to it

(from inside)

Marinette: Let's go sit on the balcony it is a nice day

Chat: ok purrincess

(Hacker hides in the shadows forgetting that Chat has night vision)

Chat: _Fowl_

Hacker: Oh it looks like the Alley cat noticed me

(Chat moves in front of Marinette who is standing wide eyed)

Chat: What do you want, why are you here

Hacker: cute, protecting your girlfriend Alley cat?

Chat: (glares) get out of here Fowl

Hawkmoth: my son hates you

Hacker: that isn't really all that new. He even made Marinette cry because of me

Hawkmoth: Why would he do that

Hacker: he didn't mean to, him and I were ah ... disagreeing and later him and Marinette got in a fight that ended with her running off crying. Not to mention she is mad with Adrien

Hawkmoth: about what

Hacker: my record

Hawkmoth: what record

Hacker: I am a criminal mastermind

Hawkmoth: WHAT! And you have been around my son

Hacker: you heard him he says you are not the best father so why does it matter

Marinette: Artemis? (catches Hacker and Hawkmoth's attention) Please tell me, is this is an illusion

Hacker: you wish, Marinette, but this is real. I am here, and Artemis is at the back of my mind, in the same area as Orion, I doubt e is enjoying it

Chat: (mutters) poor Orion

Marinette: Chat! I will spray you again (holds up said spray bottle)

Hacker: aww is the little pussy cat afraid of water?

Hawkmoth: I don't know what to say to that, she sprays my son with a spray bottle

Hacker: she threatened him with it earlier, I didn't think she would go through with it

Chat: don't call me pussy cat _Fowl_

Hacker: _Fowl_ isn't here

Chat: I still feel bad for Orion having to hang out with Arty

Marinette: I feel bad for Orion, since this guy is going to be another personality

Chat: Arty doesn't need any more personalities the one he has is enough for me

Hacker: are we going to chit _chat_ all day? Or actually fight

Marinette: (snorts) he made a pun, please no. The one person i thought would never make a pun made a pun help me the world is ending.

Hacker: yes it definitely is

Chat: (eyes darken, mutters under breath) _Fowl_ (clenches fist)

Hacker: come on _Kitty,_ let's play

Chat: gladly (runs forward to punch Hacker)

 **{Ok so I got confused with what just went on we both were thinking different things for that. Hacker called Chat kitty and Chat thinks that no one is allowed to call him kitty except Mari, that should help clear things up -LG}**

Marinette: not again

Hacker: sorry Marinette but this fight needs to happen t has been coming for a while (darkly grins)

Hawkmoth: why did calling him kitty rile my son up

(Hacker ignores him. Chat punches and Hacker dodges)

Chat: how come you can be athletic when you aren't Artemis

Hacker: Artemis chooses not to be athletic doesn't mean he doesn't know how to be. Besides when will you figure it out. I. Am. Not. Artemis.

Chat: You know who I am how do I know you didn't tell Hawkmoth

Hacker: easy, he already knew who you were. Why do you think he was in your house that day

Chat: wait how do you know that he was in my house

Hacker: (laughs) Just how slow are you. (whispers in Chat's ear) I am the one who told Nathalie that your dad wanted you.

Chat: you knew

Hacker: Are you really all that surprised I knew who you were just looking at you not talking about how I was in Paris before we met

Chat: that is why you would talk about butterflies

Hawkmoth: what. You hinted to my son that I was Hawkmoth

(Hacker ignores him)

Hacker: do you even know what your name means. Come-on even Marinette knew what her name meant.

Chat: Why should I care what my name means what does that have to do with anything.

Hacker: your name means dark butterfly doesn't that make things make so much more sense. Your father was giving you a hint to who he was and you were too dense to see it.

Chat: I don't believe you

Hacker: (leans in closer to Chat) you don't need too believe it to know that it is true. (whispers) your father is Hawkmoth … Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth

Chat: (eyes widen and grips head) no there ... there is no way ... no way

Marinette: Chat, Artemis wh-what is going on. Chat what did he say to you

Hacker: I told him the truth. Not my fault he couldn't handle it

Marinette: everything you do helps you, you wouldn't tell him the truth unless it helped you in someway

Hacker: true, but that doesn't mean there is always something in it for _me_ just that it will help me.

Hawkmoth: wait so you manipulated me into Akumatizing you

Hacker: no but it definitely helps me

(Marinette starts sneaking towards Chat while Hacker is distracted with Hawkmoth, tells him something he than nods)

Chat: hey Arty where is the proof

Hacker: DO. NOT. CALL. ME. ARTY. I HATE THAT NAME

Chat: (smirked) I know that is why I said it

Hacker: Holly told you I hate that name, you are all plotting against me

Chat: (smirk grows and he nods) oh yeah she did I am hoping to get more stories about you

Hawkmoth: I don't know whether or not to be proud

Hacker: of course you are, well I came here for a reason. Isn't that right Mar- where did she go. (turns to Chat and growls) What did you do with her

Marinette: HAH! (comes out of nowhere and roundhouse kicks Hacker in the head)

Chat: (jaw is dropped) since when have you be able to do that

Marinette: well I am incredibly clumsy so I tried some things like Ballet, and Martial Arts. As you might be able to tell it didn't work (sheepish) but at least I am now able to protect myself

Chat: true at least you can protect yourself

Hacker: (gets up and glares at Marinette) that is it I knew you were planning something.

Chat: yeah, but you thought it was cookies

Marinette: what could I have possibly done with a cookie?

Hacker: I don't know you were planning something though

Marinette: I was trying to get you to eat it because you said you didn't like sweets

Hawkmoth: you were akumatized because of a cookie?

 **[this will never get old, we are considering doing a fanfic about it. This one is not it. -MJ] {Artemis getting Akumatized because of cookies, that will never get old ever -LG} [Poor Arty, what is going to happen when Alya finds out? -MJ] {She will never stop laughing -LG} [What will happen when his mother finds out? I have to know! -MJ] {You would know better than I would as you have read the books - LG} [send us what you think. -MJ]**

Marinette: Chat, I'm going to hide that way you can fight him without worrying about me

Chat: ok

(Marinette runs off and when Hacker stopped talking too Hawkmoth he looked up)

Hacker: Where did she go (reaches up to cover his head) she isn't gonna roundhouse kick me again

Chat: no

Hacker: good (taps his ring, keyboard and screen appears, he starts typing and the traffic camera feed starts playing)

Chat: oh no you don't (he pounces, trying to get the screen. Hacker sidesteps, Chat tries again. Hacker jumps, lands on his feet in the street)

Hacker: is that the best you got _Kitty_?

Chat: (growls) don't call me kitty

(he throws his baton hits the screen, Hacker glares at him)

Hacker: that's it. Both you and Marinette, have messed with me for the last time

Chat: what are ya gonna do, jump out at me and say boo?

Hacker: (raises eyebrow and smirks) sounds like a good idea (types something, Chat just looks at him, confused. Chloe comes through the trapdoor with a spray bottle)

Chloe: boo

(Chat jumps up in surprise, and hisses. Chloe sprays him)

Chat: gaahh, STOP, PUT THE SPRAY BOTTLE DOWN

Hacker: Why should she. You know cats and water, I have seen how you act when it rains

Chat: stalker

Hacker: if anything I saved you, do you have any idea of how many videos I erased to save identity? Perhaps you should give your Miraculous as a payment of gratitude.

Hawkmoth: that is still creepy and stalker like

Hacker: (accidently says it out loud) shut up Hawkmoth

Chat: you are having a conversation with me and with Hawkmoth

Hacker: You didn't realize that

Chat: no was I supposed to

Hacker: it was kind of why I haven't defeated you yet

Hawkmoth: oh it's my fault now

Chat: sounds headache inducing

Hacker: Unless you can multitask

Chat: I can mul-

(Ladybug swings down behind Hacker)

Hacker: lets just get this over with

(Taps on ring, you know the drill. Ladybug is trying to get the ring sees Chat's memories start popping up, she pushes Hacker causing him to lose the information)

Hacker: (turns around) oh Ladybug I was wondering when you would show your face, with the mask, pity you hid behind Chat Noir, I sincerely hope that you won't be so… what's the word

Ladybug: anxious? Is that the word

Hacker: yes anxious

Chat: why would she be anxious? Wait why would she be hiding behind me?

Ladybug: that is enough out of you (throws her yoyo which hits Hacker in the head)

Chat: ok I kind of feel bad for him because that thing has hit me before

Ladybug: really, that was by accident

Chat: doesn't change the fact that it hurts, plus it was multiple times

Ladybug: they were all accidents

Chat: you giggled when you did them

Ladybug: only once

Chat: lies

Ladybug: whatever, distract him while I get a Lucky Charm

Chat: hey, Arty, have I told you about-

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM (sequence starts)

Hacker: STOP CALLING ME THAT

Chat: make me

Ladybug: what is this

(holds up a Neutrino 2000, Holly appears, 'out of thin air'. Ladybug looks at her in surprise, she lights up red and black spots, Ladybug looks around again, sees Hacker he lights up)

Ladybug: this is fairy technology correct

Holly: yes

Ladybug: you know how to use it?

Holly: of course

Ladybug: I need you to get Hacker with it

(hands Holly the weapon, Holly holds it up waits a moment and shoots Hacker. Hacker drops unconscious, Chat and Ladybug look at Holly in horror)

Holly: what, it didn't kill him. Although Orion most likely will show up

Chat: oh ok

Ladybug: he could've died

Chat: so?

Ladybug: (sighs) oh well we can worry about it later Chat go get the ring

Chat: course m'lady

Ladybug: so that fight was pretty easy

Holly: nothing seems simple with Artemis until you've dealt with him twice, and even then

(Chat tosses the ring at Ladybug who catches it and crushes it, an Akuma flies out she than catches the Akuma in her yoyo)

Ladybug: let's fix everything now. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG

Holly: goodbye

(She disappears the ladybugs go around everyone that saw her)

Chloe: why am I here

(Artemis starts to wake up)

Orion: I'm free, thank you Ladybug, and I know where you are Holly… ow, no need to hit me fair maiden.

 **[This is going to be hilarious -MJ] {Hilarious yes, should we end here I wonder -LG} [Yes -MJ] {*evil cackles sound from everywhere* -LG}** **[We are evil! -MJ] {That is the fun part of being a fanfic author -LG} [Along with cliffhangers, killing characters we dislike, torturing the characters we love, and, oh yeah, making OCs. -MJ] {True very true, we have to much fun with this -LG} [You can't have too much fun, it is impossible. -MJ]**


	13. Indefinite Haitus sorry

Hey guys, siblingloveF2 and Master Jarrus here. So I apologize for having to say this, but we have noticed we were too busy to really continue making this fic for the moment. We thought that it might have been better for us to let you know that this fic, for the time being, will be going on Hiatus. We are currently unaware of when this fic will be continued but we hope to get to it again soon. We almost need to recollect on what we plan on doing, school has been chaotic and we have not seen each other in a year, so yeah we kind of forgot what we had planned for the next chapter. We promise that we will still work on our other stories, just not this one right now. Well kinda, I mean I {siblingloveF2} has already written a Hiatus notice for some of my fics, for reasons stated there but I am working on the next chapter and writing new ideas so look forward for those. Okay, [Master Jarrus] I promise I will keep posting unless I say otherwise. We're sorry and we hope you guys aren't to upset about the fact that it took us this long to post a Hiatus. Bye guys, hope to post a chapter again fairly shortly. [Master Jarrus waves at computer screen] {siblingloveF2 is confused as to why but ok}


End file.
